Chasing stars
by liznightangel
Summary: Lucy's cousin Kess is a telekinetic and celestial mage who hunts down bad celestial mages and is a rare key holder. She seeks to rescue or avenge a lost spirit. When she comes to Fairy Tail is what she's looking for right under her nose.
1. prologue

Kess p.o.v.

Celestial magic ran in the women of my family, as well as the understanding the spirits weren't tools. I loved visiting my cousin and seeing her mom's spirits, as well as seeing my mother's spirits. She taught me how to use the Keys while dad taught me mind magic or telekinetics and how to fight with weapons and hand to hand so I could fight with my spirits better since there not shields.

One day my mother brought me to a party full of celestial mages. All had brought a spirit to show off. And that's when I first saw him, as he stood by his male master stoic as it was bragged about how adept his spirit was in battle. I couldn't help but admire his spiky hair that resembled a Lion's mane as his blue shades hid his eyes from those who didn't look close.

I had to admit he was the prettiest spirit I've seen. I was six at this time when the window exploded as a dark guild attacked, and as people scrambled some sending there spirits and others fighting with there spirits rushed into the fray I found a spot under a table to hide as people fly by.

I watched him as he fought but his master didn't have his back, as he was knocked down by a large monster. I looked around before I spotted a sword on the wall before levitating a sword on the wall propelling it at the monster at full force as it impaled him. He looked and spotted me under the table and gave me a thankful nod and a wink, before he rushed over to me blasting a monster away from me as he got to me.

"Thanks princess, but lets get you somewhere safer.", he says.

"Whose gonna protect you then?', I asked.

"I'm Leo the Lion, I'll be fine.", he says.

"I'm a leo too.", I say smiling as he grins "And even spirits need friends."  
The building around me was now a flames.

"Well I guess us leo's have to stick together.", he says scooping me up as he takes me and runs us out of the house.  
"Leo what are you doing out here you should be still fighting",His master scolds.

"Shut up Earl.", my mother growls "He saved my daughter and brought her to safety."  
"You got one heck of a little girl mam, she saved me from a hit from behind.", he says as I'm still on his hip my arms around him.

"Leave it to Mara to raise another one like her.", Leo's owner says as my mom takes me.

"Thank you Leo, someday I'll become a full mage and then we can be friends forever.", I say grinning as he ruffles my hair.

"And you are princess.", he asks

"Kess Kyle.", I say as he smiles "And your prettier when you smile."

time skip 10 years later

I was wandering the forest when I found her, my cousin's idol. Her reputation among spirits proceeds her and I was hoping to duel her and relieve her of her keys. Rumor has it Leo was one of her keys, and after he saved me the least I can do is save him from a bad master.  
Only I was too late, when I found Karen she was bleeding to death.

I ran over to her checking her out. "Ms. Lilica , what happened?", I ask.

"I called Aries to shield me from an attack, but my power was to low because Leo refuses to return to his key. I didn't have enough magic to use her and was hit hard. Then she stole my keys except Leo's which is disintegrating.", she says. I manage to get her back to the village who contacts her guild to take her, but during transport Karen passed.

I had a new goal in mind since Leo had left the cathedral he'd been waiting for Karen in on learning the truth. If he can't return home I'll be there for him until he passes, and spend every minute trying to find a way to save him. I never did locate him, but I began to travel and research spirits and other things. I then set myself as a bane for those who would abuse there spirits, hoping to save Aries and make it up to Leo that I couldn't find him and save him.

In time I learned gold and silver were just some keys and learned there were also Jade keys for the Chinese Zodiac, so I sought them out. I got three of them so far, Kyo the cat, Akira the dragon, and Tai the Tiger. I've also got silver keys Orion the hunter, Pandora , and Sky the Hawk. among them. I also found Freya a bronze key who could heal people, she was a Norse Key I'd located And Thor the thunder bearer.

I'd exchange letters with my cousin regularly and we'd send each other gifts or cards as I journeyed. I loved her but she was a bit air headed, but her love for her spirits made up for it.

One day I got a letter from her new address in Magnolia, and I was headed in her direction.

" _Dear Kess,_

 _I love it here, but there's a dark guild trying to take me from my guild back to dad._  
 _I love it here I don't wanna go back. But I don't want my friends to die because of my dad._  
 _Kess I don't know what to do. Please send some advice or something._

 _Love your favorite cousin,_  
 _Lucy_

I looked down at my keys, who since my parents passing had become my friends and family .  
"Well guys it looks like we're going to see Lucy, and knock some sense into people.", I say with a grin.


	2. Arrival

Kess pov.  
i would say i was late the party, half of Magnolia was in ruins and the guild a pile of rubble. I went to work and went straight to the wounded.  
I started and worked my way along through the injured.  
"Hey your new, i havent seen you in the guild.", a red haired blue eyed re equip mage says as I wrap her bicep.

"I'm not, I heard someones been bugging my cousin, but I'm glad to see I wasn't needed. Her guild had her back.", I say as she studies me.

Erzas pov...

I watched the stranger as she tended to my injuries. I could sense her magic so I knew she was a type of mage, but what I didn't know yet.  
"So you just randomly decided to tend our wounds?",I ask.

"Well ya, looked like a additional set of hands would be appreciated. ", she says helping me up with a smile. She's so easy going but who she's related to is a puzzle, she looks like no one, and I can't place her personality.

"You have my gratitude then..."

"Oh silly me, I'm Kess. Kess Kyle. ", says the ravenette. "Pleased to meet ya Erza." as she tilts her head with a two finger salute.

"How is it you know my name?" I ask as we walk.  
" Why my cousin's letters of course, your the only red headed re-equip mage I see around here. I also heard that your the best person to talk to for buying cakes ", she says as her lavender grey eyes twinkle "I have a little sweet tooth myself.

"So who's your...", "Erza can you help us with Loke and Reedus?", a voice says  
as we jog over to Myra.

I don't miss the way Kess studies Loke, a temporary look of recognition in her eyes before jogging over and using herself to support him while I help Myra with Reedus. She doesn't flinch at the weight as he squints not quite looking at her.

We take them over to a healer tent and Kess helps him on the bed as he finally looks at her, his face puzzled.

"Your new here princess, because I'd remember an angelic face like yours.", he starts as she rolls her eyes.

"Of all the guys i could've treated I get the player.", she says with a chuckle making me laugh.

"She's got you pegged already Loke.", I say smirking as she begins to tend his wounds as he removes his jacket to make it easier for her.  
"Well maybe I can repay you princess.", he says." For the first aid of course"

Loke's pov...  
Her scent was lovely, like apple blossoms on a warm spring day, and her voice an laugh sweet while her pretty eyes smiled with her as her straight black hair tempted me to touch it. She seamed so familiar though, like a nagging feeling we've met.

"Thanks but I don't want your kind of repayment Loke.", she says " My cousin warned me about you tiger." She begins to walk away but I take her hand surprised at the electricity touching her gives me, and pull it to my lips kissing her knuckles pleased as a light pink dusts her ivory cheeks.  
"Perhaps its destiny we've met my princess, so please let me repay you."

"No, im just in town to see my cousin, after I see her I've gotta get back to tracking a dark wizard before her trail gets cold again.", she says a sad look in her eyes "So I won't be here long."

"Why are you tracking her?", Erza says

"Because, she stopped me from keeping a promise to a friend who disappeared. The fact that I cant find my friend makes me worry he's already passed, because if not hes still out there dying, or worse he's her toy.", I don't know why but I'm jealous of the friend. I see a dark look cross her eyes a moment as she mumbles something under her breath.

"Well your guild mates lucky to have you.", Erza says.

"I don't have a guild.", she says.

"What we must rectify this!", Erza shouts dragging the girl off.  
"Bye Loke nice to meet you.", she shouts back.

Lucys pov...

I look up from talking to Master, Natsu and Gray as Erza drags over a familiar ravenette over to us.

"Kess!", I shout running to her hugging her as Erza stops.

"Hey baby cuz, you guys sure know how to throw a heck of a rave.", she says grinning as she pulls back..

"Ah it makes sense now.", Erza says.

"Wait your not taking Lucy!", Natsu shouts putting me behind him protectively.

"Chillax Pinkie, I just came to knock some heads cause i heard what my stupid uncle was doing.", Kess says, "I'm Kess Kyle, the bad influence who encouraged Lucy to be what she wanted and was banned from hanging with her . And from the hair I'll guess your Natsu, an the hot guy in his boxers is Gray."

"Not again!", Gray whines as Kess giggles.

"Your right, an this is our head Master Makarov.", I say

"And I'm Happy!", shouts the cat.

"Omigosh Lucy, you never said how cute Happy was.", Kess gushes as she crouches to his height happily rubbing his head "He's just a little bundle of adorable."

"Oh did I forget to mention she loves cats?", I say sweat dropping.

"The best people do.", Happy says enjoying the attention.

"Master she came to see her cousin, but has been busy patching our mates up. I was thinking since shes guildless she should join.", Erza says.

"I thank you for your kindness towards my children, an if you like your more than welcome to join Kess.", Master says as I look over at my cousin.

"Im not sure guys, I'm always on the move. In fact i was tailing someone when i heard my cuz was in trouble.", she says. What few people know is my cousin hunts celestial mages who abuse there keys. In fact she gets along better with celestial spirits than people. Actually she rarely admits she's a celestial mage because of people who abuse there spirits. She says it makes her ashamed to be one. "And I can't stay long, or her trail will get cold again."

"Yes but wouldn't it be nice to have a place to return?", Master says " Besides whatever your seeking could be just under your nose."

"I need some time to think on it sir. I've been on my own a long time", she says "Lucy can I crash at your place tonight?"  
and I can tell shes tired.

"Sure Kess, how long?", I ask.

"Just a night I really need to get back on the trail.", she says "while I'm gone I'll think about joining."

"Well then lets go get you fed, an some rest.", I say and she nods and we say farewells and headed to my place.

"Cuz, have you noticed anything odd about Loke.", she asks.

"No Why?", I ask.

"It just feels like we've met before, he feels familiar. Also his eyes show glimpses of a deep seeded pain, an I can feel his sadness.", she says.

"All i know for sure is Celestial mages freek him out, I guess he had a bad experience.", I say as she raises an eyebrow "He's afraid of me."

"I see.", she says " not that i blame him some of us are horrible people." She says chuckling.

"Kess thanks for coming, an stay as long as you want.", I say taking note of her exaustion.

As soon as were home she crashes on my couch, and zzzs take her.

Kess I really hope you stick around. 


	3. Friendly chats

Kess's p.o.v.

After a few days on the trail again my target's trail got cold, but being ambushed by bandits didn't help every few days.  
I had decided to drag my tired hide back to Magnolia because I had a gut feeling I needed to be there.  
When I arrived since I knew she wouldn't be at the guild I went to Lucy's apartment.  
"Kess your back so soon.", she says and you look bad.

"I lost the trail due to traveling a trail that was loaded with bandit attacks.", I say as she lets me in.  
"I thought I'd see if you minded if I crashed here a few days. "

"Oh Kess, it'd be nice to have someone normal around for a little bit.", she says laughing.

"Did you just call me normal.", I say raising an eyebrow as I sit on her couch.

"Yep and guess what?", she says.

"What?", I ask intrigued.

"I'm going to see Dad, and tell him not to mess with Fairy Tail anymore.", she says "And you can just house sit since my team mates are always dropping in."

"Sure Luce, I can house sit.", I say.

The next couple days she gets ready while I sleep on her couch and use her shower.  
I felt the extent of my exhaustion, and despite offers I kept to the couch.

Gray's p.o.v

I decided to drop in on Lucy and see how she's doing seeing as she hasn't been to the guild work site in a couple days. On the way I ran into Loke on the way in.

"Hey Gray, can you give these keys to Lucy, I found them for her.", Loke says as we walk in together.

"Why don't you come in and give them to her yourself she doesn't bite.", I say taking note of how white he looks.  
My poor partners virtually petrified.

"Fine I'll drop them off for you but you owe me.", I say stopping in front of Lucy's door which opens before Loke can run or I can knock to reveal the ravenette who'd helped out with the injured when the guild was attacked, and Lucy's cousin.

"Hey boys.", she says sleepily leaning in the doorway in a blue tank top and tan sleep shorts. "Oh Gray and Loke, right?", she says cocking her head cutely and I feel myself blush and I can tell Loke.

"I princess I see we meet again, I should of realized your were Lucy's cousin.", he says.

"If your looking for my cousin I'm house sitting for her but your both welcome to come in and have a glass of ice tea with me.", she says "But you may wanna come in so I can see if I got any sweatpants for you. Don't those boxers get drafty." causing me to realize my state of undress.

"Actually ya, we wanted to return her gate keys for her.", I say as she lets us in and ushers us to a table where the two of us sit and she poors us each a glass of what turns out to be peach iced tea before grabbing a worn backpack and digging though and tossing me a pair of oversized sweat pant.  
"That's so sweet of you boys to bring back her keys.", She says as Loke appears at a loss for words.

"Wait why didn't you scream at me about stripping.", I say.

"Ice mage right. You probably trained to get use to the cold, so you got used to not wearing clothing, seems like it'd be a little mean to yell at you over a bad habit though.", she says "That'd be like me getting on Lucy for nail biting."

"Well then Kess what's your habit.", I ask as I put my pants on.

"I forget to eat.", she says shrugging her shoulders. "Especially if I'm upset or stressed."

"Not sure I can picture forgetting to eat.", I say.

"Ya you gotta keep your strength up for your magic.", Loke says studying her as rests her chin on her hands.

"Speaking of, if you know I'm an ice mage does Lucy talk about me a lot.", I ask as she smirks.  
"Not just you but you whole team and the guild members.", she answers as she plays with Lucy's keys.

"So then what kind of mage are you?", Loke asks.

"Mostly telekinetic.", she says.

"And the other part.", I ask as a twinkle comes to her eyes as she brings her finger to her lips.

"Shh that's a secret.", she says putting a finger to her lips as I notice Loke's cheeks tint pink a little.

"Maybe you should join our guild then we can all find out on a job sometime.", I say as Loke nods.  
"You'd make a lovely addition.", Loke says.

Loke's p.o.v.

I watch at the ravenette trying to place her magic, or where I've seen her for that matter.

"I don't know about joining Gray, I'm kinda anti social, this is fine but I don't mix well with people most places.", she says chewing her bottom lip as I catch her glancing at me.

"So where'd you find Luce's keys.", she asks changing the subject.

"In the alley that she was kidnapped from.", I answer as her eyes show a little curiosity.

"I see, I'm glad you found them, she loves her spirits a lot.", she says pushing her now loose black hair behind her ear before getting up and grabbing three empty glasses setting them by the tea pitcher.

"So you said before your were hunting a dark mage.", Gray says.

"Yea, her trail got cold while I got held up by bandits.", she says "so I decided to visit my cousin and crash on her couch"

It's then that I notice her dark circles, like she hadn't slept well or much in a long time. An again I feel as if we've met, but when.

"Lucy!", comes a loud shout a Natsu barges, Happy in tow, looking for the celestial mage as Kess pours tea in two of the empty glasses.

"Chilax Natsu, Lucy's out I'm house sitting here's some tea.", she says startling him as he looks over at her.

"Oh Kat right.", he says to Kess who giggles cutely.

"No it's Kess.", she says as he and the cat take a sip while she pours another glass as Erza exits Lucy's bathroom.

"How'd you know they were here.", Gray asks.

"Oh being telekinetic I could sense there presence.", she says

"So Kess why are you house sitting for Lucy? Not that I'm not happy to see you.", Erza asks.  
"And your nicer.", Happy says.

"Oh like I was telling the guys, I lost the dark mage's trail and needed a place to crash.", she says yawning cutely. If I wasn't dying I could spend my life studying it.

"Where's Lucy though?", Happy asks.

"Hopefully giving her dad what for, she went home.", Kess says calmly.

"What?", the rest of team Natsu shouts "I'm coming for you Lucy!" as he runs out followed by Erza and Gray.

"You know Loke, there's no way she'll pick my Uncle over the guild. She loves you guys.", Kess says as we're now left alone "Although if she did she'd have to give me up again too, I'm a bad influence." as she does air quotes.

"I can't picture you as a bad influence.", I say smirking at her.  
"I am if I encourage my cousin to be herself.", she says.

She's so interesting, I look forward to getting to know her better. 


	4. Joining

Kess's p.o.v.

I awoke to two of my spirits, Kyo the cat and Tai the tiger shaking me awake.  
"Wassup boys?", I say sleepily.

"While we're glad your finally catching up on your sleep Kess.", Kyo says

"You need to eat also Kess.", Tai says grabbing me from the couch tossing me over his shoulder.  
At said moment as he caries me to the table while Kyo returns to cooking my cousin Lucy walks in.

"Kess who are these guys, omigosh are the robbers.", she says.

"You think I'd hang over the shoulder of a robber. No this dork is Tai, the spirit of the tiger, and that's Kyo the cat. There Chinese zodiac spirits I have contracts with that dragged me from sleeping.", I say Tai chuckles.

"Your cousin's cute Kess.", Tai says putting me down in the chair as Kyo puts food in front of me which consists of a yummy cheesy omelette.

"How are they here when you were sleeping.", she exclaims.

"We're very overprotective of our favorite key holder we've had.",Tai starts.

"So we come randomly on our own power whether she calls us or not and make sure she's taking care of herself.", Kyo says.  
"And to guard her if she's gotta sleep somewhere in the open. " Tai says

"My spirits like to randomly drop in on me", I say after swallowing a bite of egg "I don't mind though. It's not like it's my energy there using."

"Wait so there's Chinese zodiac keys.", she says.

"Ya, there Jade.", I say as Tai reading me grabs my keys from next to where I was sleeping and tosses them to Kyo who hands them to me.

"See, there's the cat, and the tiger and ." I start pulling up keys.

"Wait you have three. and two bronze.", she says.

"You got it cuz, that third is the dragon Akira, and the bronze are Nordic keys. The Nordic keys are Thor the thunder bearer and Freya.", I say happily.

"So cool I didn't even know about keys that aren't silver or gold.", she says "Or they could come on there power randomly."

"Well mine do.", I say.

"Well Lucy we're here to help you talk Kess into joining the guild also.", Tai says as Lucy's face lights up.

"Guy's I still have to take down Angel.", I say as I look at the table. "I need to relocate her trail."

"Dang it Kess, you need this, you need someone to look after you in between hunting that girl. "You travel place to place taking jobs that only cover a little food for yourself and travel expenses on the way. Kess there's gotto be a better way for you.", Kyo says.

"In the guild you'd make more friends, not just your spirits. You can get jobs that pay for expenses a place to stay, and have somewhere to return between missions.", Tai says "Or in between following leads on Angel."

"Plus staying in one place you can hang with your super cool cousin Lucy more, and you can stay on my couch till you get a place. Plus all that moving has to make it hard to date.", Lucy says.

"Lucy when the last time you were on a date?", I ask raising an eyebrow as she gets flustered.

"That's beside the point, we're talking about you right.", she says flustered as she waves her hand.

"Really, you go on missions with two incredibly nice, yet very attractive guys and haven't thought of dating them?", I say as Kyo an Tai watch curiously.

"Actually we weren't concerned about her dating right.", Tai whispers to Kyo who nods with him.

"Well hurry up and eat so we can get you marked.", Lucy says suddenly as she goes to yank me away from my food, but Kyo's quicker.

"Food first then guild. I'm not letting my cooking go to waist cause your in a hurry.", Kyo says removing her hand.

Time skip brought to you by Gray's abs. Because why? Because it's a six pack.

After a yummy omelet and a blueberry muffin shoved in my hand ala-Kyo insisting I need to eat more I'm on my way to the guild with Lucy debating what color mark to get where.  
Upon arriving its crazy in the new repaired Fairy Tail guild as there's people fighting.

I observe as furniture flies and Lucy sweat drops.

"I'm so sorry Kess, I forgot how rowdy and crazy things get.", Lucy says.

"Eh, no biggie. Besides looks like there enjoying it.", I say as a table flies our way but I catch it midair using my telekinesis as Lucy ducks behind me.

"Kess look out!", she shouts as an ice lance comes our way accidentally but I use the table to block since I'm still holding it then I set the table down. Suddenly a body collides with me from the side and I skid to a stop him on top. I look up and it's an orange headed playboy that fears celestial mages.

"Hey Loke.", I say blushing at the proximity. Gosh does he smell good.  
"Oh hey Kess your still in town.", he says also blushing as he gets up then takes my hand pulling me up.

"Lets just say I decided to stick around awhile.", I say grinning as I dust myself off as he smiles back gosh he's cute.

"Loke are you ok.", says a pair of girls simultaneously.

"Of course I am ladies.", he says grinning a faker but still cute grin but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"See ya player.", I say going back to my cousin who leads me to the masters office.

"Master, my cousin's here and she's agreed to join.", Lucy says happily as we're greeted by Erza and the midget master.

"That's wonderful, Erza go get Mira.", he says.

"Yes master.", she says looking excited as she runs off and gets Mira.

"So Kess what's your magic?", he says and I get the feeling he already knows.

"Well I'm a telekinetic mage as well as a Celestial mage.", I say as Mira returns.

"Oh who's this.", says the white haired bikini model.

"I'm Lucy's cousin Kess Kyle, and you must be Mira.", I say offering a hand to shake which she does.  
"Ok so Erza says your joining, what color and where?", she asks.

"Dark purple on my fore arm.", I say holding out my forearm as she stamps me "Cool thanks Mira?"  
and I grin a little.

Loke's p.o.v.

I watched Lucy's cousin now a new member being greeted by our guild. I just can't place where we've met.  
She's a head taller than Lucy, but no less busty. And she's more modestly dressed as she's wearing a black yin yang shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Her black hair is down held back by a white head band and she's got a light jacket and messenger bag.

Her eyes were inquisitive and smile friendly, despite seeming kinda laid back. "So Loke should we get her to go on a quest with us, I mean since she's new it'd be interesting to see how she fights compared to her cousin. ", Gray asks smirking.

"Sure, seems fun.", I say as he grabs my jacket and drags me over to her.

"So Kess since you don't have a team yet how about going on a job with me an Loke.", He asks as we reach her and she tilts her head.  
Her greyish eyes study both of us intently.

"Sure sounds fun, go pick us one.", she says happily.  
"Really that easy.", I ask as Gray whoops running to get a job.

"Why not, jut a job right.", she says.

"Got it.", Gray says smirking as he hands Kess the flyer who reads it.  
"Fight trio of bandits using a lynx to attack travelers.", she reads.

"Cool so when do we go.", she says.


	5. First Job

Kess's p.o.v.

I was thrilled about my first job. Not thrilled about hiding my keys so Loke doesn't get scared of me. I had my knives, Keys, and sword, a short ninja toe ,stashed on me out of sight. I also had my tiger back pack and kitty cat messenger bag packed with extra weapons, money, food, as well as clothes.  
I was wearing a black t-shirt with a Leo zodiac symbol on it in gold, a dark blue zip up hoodie just baggy enough to hide my sword., and black jeans ripped at the knees and purple sketchers.

Now if your wondering I can fit lots of crap in my bag and still find it and they don't gain weight. Why you ask, because they were gifts from Kyo and Tai so I could carry more supplies without having to carry more bags or having more weight so the bags were magic.  
Due to my gypsyish behavior the last few years I'm antsy to go.

As I near I spot Gray leaning on a pole facing Loke whose backs to me. I decide then to sneak up on Loke, and make a motion for Gray to play along as he nods looking amused as I set my back pack down.

"Hello boys!", I say as I jump on Loke's back and he moves to support my weight so I don't fall off and he doesn't fall over.

"Glad you made it out.", Gray says chuckling.  
"Me too, this is the longest I've stayed in one place to long.", I say as Gray grabs my dropped back pack.

"Why do you move around so much?", Loke asks.

"One I've got a number of bad mages mad at me, and two I'm hunting someone that I hope leads me to someone else so I usually move to where I hear there at. But the trails cold again.", I say "And three, Lucy's the only relative other than my uncle left and he hates me."

"What about friends.", Gray says.

"Lets just say I don't usually mesh well with people.", I say.

"Why doesn't you uncle like you.", Loke asks.

"I'm a bad influence who encouraged Lucy to follow her heart and find her own path. ", I say "He said the only way I'd ever find a man to marry was if he was a celestial spirit contracted to me."

Loke's p.o.v.  
I hear the little bit of sadness in Kess's tone as we board and take our seats, with Gray across from me and Kess next to me.  
Her comment about spirits froze me a moment.

"Lucy's dad's an idiot anyways, I'm sure you got guys pounding down your door or will.", Gray says.  
"'Actually I don't care, if I marry a spirit. It's better than having an arranged marriage , shoot as long as we loved each other. you should see the "prize" uncle had picked for Lucy.", She says

"He's that bad.", Gray asks.  
"He's very gross.", Kess says giving me that feeling we've met before cause her power feels familiar.  
"Mine would be worse if I cooperated just out of spite."

"So have you met all of Lucy's spirits.", I ask curious.

"Yup, and I've met more than that. I was even saved from a burning building by one.", she says.

"Cool which one was it.", Gray asks.

"Oh it was Leo.", she says making me freeze wondering why I can't remember her and hoping whenever it happened it was to smoky for her to remember how I looked.

"Was he weird looking?", Gray asks.  
"Nope, actually he was quite dashing and princely.", she says making me thankful she remembered at least I looked good, but thankful she doesn't recognize me either. The conversation had drifted to a comfortable silence as the train moved us each in our thoughts when I felt a weight against me and turned to discover she was asleep and had slumped against me her head on my shoulder.

"She's cute like that.", Gray says as I nod in agreement noting how she's making my heart flutter like none of the other girls can.  
Eventually we get to our stop and the intercom wakes her.

"Thank goodness you have a soft shoulder.", she says yawning in a cute way as she stretches getting up before grabbing her bag from the overhead as my cheeks feel warm.  
"Kess you welcome to sleep on mine the return trip if you like.", Gray says chuckling making me feel a little jealous.

We then go to the hotel to drop of all our luggage and have met with the client and following the trail. "Loke look out!", Kess yells pushing me out of the way as a large rock barrels into her.  
"Kess!", Me and Gray shout together.  
"I'll be fine for now.", she says as three guys stand in front of us from where the rock came and a large wolf.  
I help her up as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Alright whose but do I get to kick first for that.", she says glaring ready to fight, is it wrong to be attracted to that.

"Silver eat the girl.", says the man to the left as I notice he's got keys on his belt so he's a celestial wizard, meaning the wolfs a spirit.  
"You boys take tweedle dee and tweedle dum, this punks mine.", Kess says as we nod as the wolf charges only for her to wolf roll it ending up pinning it.

"Bad doggie no biting.", she says as I get into it with the earth mage and Gray gets the last.

Kess's p.o.v.  
I wish Loke wasn't here so I could call one of my spirits and wipe the floor with this chucklehead fast. But I don't want him avoiding me so I can't use the Keys around him. I need to protect him from his fear, I don't want him scared of me. So as long as Loke can see I'll have to do this the other way.

I use my telekinesis and fling the wolf off me and into the wizard causing them to collide into the tree.  
"Silver you idiot take her down or it's the celestial chains and whip for you.", the man says making me see red.

"You monster, you abuse you spirit!", I shout shocking the wolf by my outburst as I grab the mages vocal cords so he can't command the wolf.  
"I'll crush you larynx if your next command isn't freeing your spirit from his contract." as I approach closer as the wolf stands frozen.

"No he's my toy.", he says as I kneel by him so only he can hear "Is your toys worth your life? cause celestial mages who abuse there spirits make me sick."

The creep was sadly by his no nod a convicted creep. I crush around his larynx causing him to pass out due to lack of air and the wolf to vanish. At that point I take his keys as I look at the vanishing wolf. "I'll never let him hurt you guys again." I say quietly as I shove the keys in my bag while pulling out some rope to tie this punk up. It's guys like him that make me ashamed to admit I'm a celestial wizard.

At said moment a rock hits me knocking me down from the side as I turn and notice Loke and the earth mage are still fighting as I get up. It's at this moment I realize only a little of his magic is from the rings on his fingers, while I get up.  
I get up and dust myself off as watch them fight. I've seen that fighting style before. My dad taught me a fighting style even though it evolves is a signature. And this one is familiar.

"Kess you ok.", he says.  
"I'm fine just focus on tweedle dum.", I say making the earth mage growl while Loke chuckles.  
"Stupid twat!", the mage says throwing a boulder my way as I roll out of the way chucking my knife at his hand pinning it to the tree.

"Nothing hotter than a knife throwing chick.", Loke says.  
"Save it playboy, I'm a forever girl.", I say focusing on the earth mage forcing down the blush.

"I'll remember that, but you'll fall for me. I'll find away.", he says as I roll my eyes smirking.

"Careful making declarations player, cause if you go there I won't settle for less than queen of someone's heart when I fall.", I say throwing another dagger as the wizard raises his hand pinning him to the tree before Loke walks up to him knocking him out. "Point taken." he says grinning. Although watching him fight is pretty hot. We tie his dummy to my dummy just as Gray brings his dummy then we drag all or dummies to jail.  
After a hot meal and showers we all retired to our rooms at the inn as I looked at the ceiling thinking about a certain orange haired ring mage.  
He did look hot fighting and his smirk is cute. Even cuter is his real smile not the fake thing he uses on his girlfriends and on the girls he generally flirts with..

On the train ride back to Magnolia I woke up feeling something stroking my hair looking up its Loke and he's doing it while looking out the window lost in thought. I study his face as I realize for the first time how much like the spirit I'm looking for, Leo the Lion he looks.  
His hairs just a little shorter.

"I keep falling asleep on you.", I say yawning.

"It's ok, I don't mind.", He says looking at me smiling lightly.  
"Your fan girls might.", I say.

That's there problem.", he replies still stroking my hair.  
"You know Loke, your much cuter when you use your real smile, not that fake thing you give your girlfriends.", I say smiling back as his hazel and my violet grey eyes lock.

"Then I'll make sure to only give you the real ones.", he says still smiling


	6. crush

Kess's p.o.v.

I stared at the stars laying on the roof to Fairy Hills as I thought about the job and Loke. I looked down as I heard some one fall and groan and spotted Loke, I could sense his pain, and his magic was fluctuating. His magic signature wasn't normal like humans to begin.  
I jump from spot to spot as I hop down and approach him.

"Loke, what's up?", I say kneeling by him as I support his obviously strained body.

"Kess why are you here.", he says surprised as the attack ends.

"Stargazing.", I say smiling as I help him stand as he smiles slightly thankful making my heart skip.  
"Mind if I join you?", he says and I can sense he doesn't wanna be alone.

"Sure the stars are free. ", I say smiling as we move to a bench we can watch from "So which sign's your favorite?"

"I'd say Leo.", he says adjusting his glasses as I nod my head smirking.

"What are the odds you'd say my star sign.", I say giggling as he looks at me surprised.

"Your a Leo too.", he says as I nod

"Hey look there he is.", I say pointing as I lean into him a little causing his eyes to follow "He used to be so much brighter than the other signs until three years ago." She has no idea how different three years can be.

"He's met so many people he's probably forgotten me, I was blonde like Lucy before my hair color changed , and I was so little.", she says a little sad.

"Maybe if he saw you, you've just changed so much he can't place you.", he says.

"Things should of been different, he should of never become one of Karen's Spirits.", I say as he looks at me shocked.

Leo's p.o.v

She knows about my last owner. She sounded so sad when she said it though.

"Why shouldn't he of ended up with Karen?", I ask

"Because the person who was supposed to get his key cared about him.", she says "Look at me ramble when we should be talking about you Loke. You were in pain and I felt your magic fluctuate.

"How can you tell?", I ask.  
"My dad's side of the family were strong telekinetic mages.", she says smiling as I feel her hand take my as her eyes plead me share my pain with her. "I could read your mind but I try to respect peoples privacy."

At said moment I felt another attack as she grabbed me to support me as a loving feeling entered my head and heart, absorbing the pain easing it when I opened my eyes I felt Kess's arms around my waist as she stroked my spiky hair in an affectionate way. "What did you do?" I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes everyone needs a friend so while I couldn't tell what caused it, I shared it and absorbed it. It's pretty bad.", she says looking pale.

"You shouldn't done that. It's not your burden to bare.", I say.

"But I chose to bare it to ease you pain, and I wouldn't take it back. ", she says as she shifts to help me up concern lacing her face.  
"Here let me walk you home at least.", I offer.

"Sure, but I live in the dorms.". she says rolling her eyes.

"Oh ya.", I say as we walk to the dorms and I keep studying her.

"Careful player, you don't wanna lose your heart to me, I'm a forever kind of girl.", she says catching where I was staring "I won't settle for less than an entire heart cause I don't share well." as she winks .

"That sounds like a challenge.", I say smirking at her.

"If you wanna take it that way.", she says taking my breath away. If I had longer I would steel her heart and make her my own.  
After I left I realized she was breaking through my barrier so I'd have no regrets when I go.

The feel of her hands on me and her smile haunted me that night. I think Leo of the Zodiac has a little crush.

Kess's p.o.v.  
A few days later I was sitting on Lucy's couch groaning into a couch cushion.

"Lucy I'm in a mess, I have a crush on guild player", I whine "And I hate players."

"Relax it's just a crush, it doesn't have to go anywhere. How about we take a job to distract you. I got to make rent anyways. ", she says chipperly.

"You just want me along to keep the boys from wrecking everything.", I say as she eyes me. "Fine I'll go."

Soon were at the guild looking at the jobs board.

"Hey Lucy, this ones by a Hot Springs resort if we got it done early we could get some r and r . ", I say

"How do you know.", she asks.

"Tada!",  
"Frequent visitor card!", she shouts.

"It's a big job.", I say.  
"Then I'll get Natsu and the others, and tell them your coming." , she says and you can get us some shakes.

"Aye aye el- capitain.", I say as I head to the counter spotting Loke on a couch giving that fake smile to his fangirls, an they swoon.  
He looks up like he feels my gaze, and a slight flash of pain in his eyes before looking at me in a longing way then his eyes lock on mine and he excuses himself as I move to go order the shakes from Mira.

"Mira, can I get a chocolate and a strawberry shake.", I ask.  
"Sure Kess right up.", she says heading back.

"Hey Kess , how are you feeling. I meant to thank you for the other day.", he says smiling shyly.

"So what are you up to?", he says adjusting his glasses.

"Well after I get me and Luce's shakes I guess we're gonna make plans to go on a job, and convince the others to stop at a hot spring on the way back.", she says.

Loke's p.o.v.  
What was she doing to me? Those violet grey eyes had a magnetic pull on me. I wanna spend as much of my remaining time with her as I can, and maybe remember where I saw her before.

"Well be careful Natsu and Gray can be pretty reckless.", I say a little jealous she's going without me.

"I'm always careful.", she says smilig as she blushes a little tucking a loose hair strand behind her ear.

"Here's your shakes Kess.", Mira says.  
"Thanks Mira.", she says smiling as Mira leaves then returns her attention to me "In fact I'm so careful that I'll let you return to your fangirls before they get laser vision and drill holes in my head.", she says as I look and notice them glaring at her before I turn back to her lavender grey eyes.  
"Ya I guess I better get back to them.", I say rubbing the back of my head even though I'd rather stay in the gaze of her eyes now showing amusement then she surprises me by hugging me which I return taking in her apple blossom scent.

"Take car Loke, I don't know why yet your in so much pain, but you radiate.", she says so only I can hear making me freeze before she pulls away placing her hand to the side of my face looking at me in concern.

"I'll hopefully see you when you I back.", she say as she grabs the shakes and suddenly the rooms less warm as I return to my fan girls to try to distract myself from my problems, but again she haunts my thoughts as I contemplate how she makes my heart race, I keep stealing glances at her as she chats with team Natsu enjoying her chocolate shake. I note how my body misses her in my arms already, does she know the effect she has on me. 


	7. Leo

Kess's p.o.v

To my joy the job was done early, and we were now enjoying a good time at the Hot springs. It was so nice and we had a pillow fight later in the night that turned violent as it went five ways with Happy Dive bombing us. It was the most fun I've had that didn't require me fighting someone. Sadly I had an ulterior motive for coming. I needed information, and the bar tender had some. After Lucy snuck away and the others settled down I slipped out to talk to the bartender.

"I need to know information, has Angel been through again.", I ask him quietly as I slide some money to grease there throat.  
"Yes but it was a few months ago. Word is she's now one of six members in a very strong dark guild. It controls a lot of smaller guilds.  
Names the Oracion Seis. ", he says as he hands me my shot which I down as Loke and Lucy enter.

"Hey guys what up?", I say nodding at the bartender who hands me another shot and a napkin with some information on Angel's guild mates and the Oracion Seis which I slide in my kimono pocket before I get up and hug them lingering on Loke, whose pain is worse as I absorb some of it feeling him stiffen.

"You didn't have to do that.", he says so only I can hear.

"It's the only way I can get you to share your burden with me, and try to ease it.", I say as I pop back at the counter "Gonna do a shot with me?", I ask .  
"I don't recommend it Loke, Kess can hold her liquor almost as good as Cana.", my cousin says sitting at the other end of the bar from me which encourages Loke to sit by me as Lucy orders them some food.

"As a gentleman can you allow me to shoot on my own?", as say as the bartender brings another two.

"Ya I'll shoot one with you.", Loke says nervously smiling at me when I pass him his and we down them at the same time.

"That wasn't so bad.", he says with a little grin

"You weren't afraid I'd try to poison you are you?", I say bumping him lightly as I giggle a little. I excuse myself a moment to the rest room and when I return Lucy's gone and Loke's on the floor an angry hand print on his face.

"Loke what happened!", I say going to help him up even though I heard. Sad thing was I could tell he wasn't making it up.  
" I played a nasty prank on Lucy, I kinda got what I deserved.", he says as I pick up his fallen glasses and our eyes meet and this time I can see the color better than normal. Like this the green in his hazel is really prominent.

"Wow you have really amazing eyes you know that?", I say not feeling awkward at all "I mean it's harder to see all the colors in it with your glasses on." as I hand them to a currently blushing Loke.

"Phil can we get some ice!", I shout to the bartender who nods "I'm on it Kess and I'm guessing another round."

Loke's p.o.v.

Kess didn't ask about what happened between me and Lucy she just helped me up and to the bar where the bartender she called Phil handed me and ice pack and another shot as Kess got hers.

"Phil?", I ask her wondering how she knew him.

"He's an old informant of the Kyle family, helped my mom and dad in there missions."

"Helped?"

"They died in a fire.", she says as her eyes shadowed but it went away as we down the next shot.

"Phil!", she says as he drops off two more shots "I also do odd jobs for him, and today I brought him four new customers."

I do notice her eyes water a little as I put my free hand on hers earning me a small smile.

Phil slides an upside down note to her which she reads and her eyes widen a moment before sliding it in her pocket. "Thanks Phil.", she says as he nods.

"What was the note about?", I ask.

"You tell me your secrets Loke, I'll tell you mine.", she says studying me.

"I wish I could.", I say.

"Loke the only thing stopping you, is you.", She says as she absentmindedly reaches over and plays with my hair as her eyes go from mine to my lips for a second making my heart skip. I then realize I want her to kiss me as I glance at hers. I want to kiss her before I die, just once.  
But I'm a coward, I'm so pathetic. I'm afraid to make my move because she's not just some plaything. I don't deserve her and I don't want her to feel pain when I go either.

Kess. p.o.v.

Me and Loke had a few more shots and chatted before parting ways and he was all I could think about as I thought about how his magic fluctuated, and Phil's note claiming Loke said he was dying then took it back calling it a joke.  
I have a feeling he wasn't joking. I was at Lucy's as she complained about running from Loke's now ex-girlfriends all day, and concerns cause he's missing.

"Lucy, when Loke told you he was dying I have this gut feeling he wasn't joking.", I say "His magic fluctuates like a spirit whose master has chained him here for too long and is dying." as it clicks while Lucy calls Crux I pull out the jade key thankful it has multiple forms.  
"Open gate of the Dragon, Akira in chibi form.", I say as the small version of my seafoam green dragon spirit in the next room.

"Hello Lady Kess how can I help?", he say.

"Akira I need a side by side projection of Leo the Lion and Loke of Fairy Tail.", I ask as these two projector lights come from his eyes causing the two figures I requested to stand side by side.

The fighting style, the eyes, why he looks so familiar. Why he reacts every time celestial mages or spirits are around or talk of it.  
Loke, is Leo. "Shoot I'm an idiot.", I say as I run out of Lucy's apartment and run as fast as I can to Karen's grave. The last time I was there It was cause I vowed to find Loke and save him. To make up for my weakness.

I run until I reach the grave and there sits the missing ring mage. "Loke, I've been looking everywhere for you.", I say panting as I hold a hand up as she approaches. "Kess.", he says looking stunned.

"Loke!", my cousin shouts.  
"We know about Karen.", my cousin says as my eyes are locked on Loke.

Loke's p.o.v.

I could hardly believe Kess and Lucy were here as Kess's gaze never wavered from me. Those violet grey eyes held a billion emotions as I told Lucy about Karen.

"It wasn't your fault Loke.", Kess says balling her hand into a fist. "Karen was an idiot, she called Aries against a opponent with a stronger celestial spirit that likes to kill mages for there keys. She knew she was out gunned but her pride got her. I was there! She was beat by a mage that used her own tactics" I can see the anger in Kess's eyes. She was there and believes I wasn't at fault.

"She's right Loke you didn't kill Karen.", Lucy says "You were protecting your friend. "  
I have another attack as Kess rushes to grab and support me as parts of my body start to turn into stardust.

"I'm not gonna let you die, I'll get you home if I have to force the gate open!", Kess says as Lucy kneals by her.

"Open Gate of the Lion!", Kess says as she starts to force the gate open an I can feel the surge as Lucy adds her power.

"Stop, your using to much magic, I don't want your deaths on my hands too!", I shout.  
"No what good is magic if you can't use it to help your friends!", Lucy shouts.

"No, I promised you the day Karen died I'd save you, I won't let another spirit die if I can do something. I won't let you die if it takes everything in me!", Kess says as the power surges off of them and suddenly we're in the spirit realm and there before us is the spirit king.

"While I regret the choice Leo the Lion has made, his punishment for the death of his owner Karen stands. He was responsible.", the king says as Kess stands removing her arms from me as her and Lucy stand.

"It was Karen's own fault for summoning to many spirits gramps!", Kess yells "She admitted it herself on her deathbed!"

"Loke was only trying to protect his friend Aries. He was doing what was right!", Lucy yells.

"Karen's recklessness could of led to Aries death, he was doing what he thought best to protect her. ", Kess shouts as power goes off from her and Lucy goes off as many spirits appear, some Zodiac, some Chinese Zodiac, a few norse and a lot of Silver, are these all Lucy's spirits.

"All mine and Lucy's spirits agree and find Loke innocent as well!", Kess shouts surprising me.

"If the rule finds him at fault its a stupid rule stash face!", Lucy shouts.

"Very well it seems its the rule at fault and the rule needs to be changed. Leo I grant thee return to the spirit world.", he says.

"Way to go stash face!", Lucy says thumbs upping him as he grins  
"Yah thanks gramps.", Kess says as she goes to pull me to standing.

"But.", I start "I don't deserve it."

"If you still want to atone for your sins Loke I suggest you do it by protecting your friends.", The spirit king says vanishing as two keys appear in my hands and my eyes widen.

"Lucy, Kess thank you so much.", I say teary eyed as I feel my gate start to open as Lucy takes my hand and Kess hugs me to my surprise.

"I'd do it all over again.", Kess says quietly as they pull back each holding one of my keys as Lucy's eyes hold relief while Kess's eyes hold a swirl of emotions the strongest a longing, mixed with love as our eyes stay locked as I go through the gate.

Kess's p.o.v.

The next day there was rejoicing in Fairy Tail because Loke was alive and safe, and there were many questions as me, Lucy, and Loke explained everything. I was so relieved to have him safe and smiling.

"Wait your a spirit, you don't look freaky though.", Natsu asks.

"What about virgo.", Lucy says defensively.

"And my tiger and cat keys have two forms, one of them being human with cat or tiger ears and tails. ", I add.

"I'm still surprised to learn you were a Celestial mage as well all along.", Loke says to me quietly.

"I usually don't admit to it. Mages like Karen make me ashamed to call myself one.", I say "And I didn't want you scared of me. I saw how you were with Luce."

"So if your a Lion does that make you a big cat.", Happy says as I giggle as me and Loke share a smirk.  
"You bet.", Loke says.

"No it doesn't", Lucy says as I laugh again.

"I bet if I rub his head like a kitty he'll purr like one.", I say teasingly as Loke blushes.

"That's so cool, I wish I had a dragon spirit.", Natsu says.

"Why.", Lucy says.

"So I can fight it and test my magic on it.",Natsu says as Lucy smacks him.

"Spirits aren't practice dummys!", she says.

"There friends and comrads", I say

"Or we're here if you need a little Love.", Loke says scooping me up bridal style making me blush.

"Come on Kess lets go discuss our contract, and Lucy I'll talk to you about ours tomorrow afternoon.", Loke says carrying me out.

"Loke!", my cousin shouts making me giggle as I wrap my arms around Loke and when we get out he presses his forehead to mine."

"Careful Kess, I'm after your heart now, and I won't settle for less than your whole heart. Because I'm falling for you.", he says making my heart do flips as we walk to the bench we went stargazing on where he sets me down and sits by me before he leans so his breath is on my face, and I could smell his cologne and the mint on his breath as he puts his shades on his head and I lean in closing the distance as our lips touch and I finally can see what people mean by a kiss sparking fireworks. 


	8. sick

Kess's p.o.v.

I've been sleeping the last few days. After everything happening I'm exhausted and worse I'm sick.  
My cousin and her team are on the way to a resort Loke gave us tickets to as thanks. Mine mocks me from across the room.  
Saving Loke, and some of my other activities had taken a physical toll on my body. Other things being I'd rushed to an informant and back.  
Sadly the info was expired. In my rush to get home in time I travelled in drenched clothes.

flashback$

I'd taken Sky to get close faster and hurried too the place I was supposed to meet my informant.

"Hey Jake. What's the news.", I say as he hands me a cup of tea and he passes me a napkin.

"Second question why are those guys at table two ogling me.", I say reading my napkin quickly.

"They're looking for you.", he says "They've been hired to alleviate you of your keys they seem to think."

"How long they been here?", he says.

"Awhile, they're where I got the info.", he says as one approaches me.  
"So it's a set up.", I say face palming.

"Hey sweet thang how's about we talks outshide.", he says.  
"If that's a pick up line you best find someone dumb enough to like that kinda crap.", I say.

"Is yous calling me shtupid.", he says as I pinch my nose bridge.  
"No but I am questioning your hygiene, you stink.", I say paying my tab.

"Says me and my buddies jush wanna know if you know anything about rare keys.", he says as I stay emotionless.

"Nope, never seen one. You should check a library if you want information.", I say getting up "Now if you'll excuse me I'm expected somewhere" Then the dork shove me down in my seat only for me to back fist him breaking his nose and making him scream as I hop up and head out the back exit and begin running through crowded areas as moron one's friends start to chase me.

I feel a blast next to me making me fall down a hill and I can feel my arm break as I finally stop.

I get up to standing as I notice a river below as the tweedles are coming. Question is do I wanna live forever. So I jump in trying to swim on my broken arm as the thugs follow me along the river.

"Open gate of the cat and the Tiger Kyo and Tai!", I say as they appear on the shore.

"Shoot Kess what happened!", Kyo says.

"I busted my arm and I'm being persued by thugs.", I say as they nod at me then each other Kyo going after the thugs and Tai jumps in the river pulling me out then maintains a protective stance by me. Thankfully Kyo makes quick work of them cause he's ticked about my arm I gather about how he's yelling at the thugs as he beats them unconscious.

"Thanks guys.", I say as they nod but walk with me till they deem I'm safe. I then call Sky and get a ride most of the way home and drag my soaked but to the guild first to get my arm looked at since I'm to tired to summon a spirit. Then I returns to my dorm change into my jammies and go to sleep."

flashback end..

My head was pounding while I felt an elephant was on my chest. My body was achy everywhere and my appetite nonexistent. I have no idea who heard though cause Mira's been by to check on me. And my spirit Freya keeps popping in checking on me.  
She'd check my temps and stuff. I was currently burrowed under my blankets where I planned to stay for awhile despite being bored and lonely.

I felt a light rustling on my blankets of someone trying to stir me so I peeked out. "Hey kitten, I heard from Freya you under the weather.", comes Loke's voice as I look up blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey Loke.", I say a weekly as I realize he's sitting in a chair by my bed so I go to sit up which he helps me with before holding out a cup of water to me getting a nod of thanks from me as I down it slowly while studying him. He's in a suit and tie and his hair is longer, like when I first saw it.

"How you feeling?", he asks.

"Crappy, but I'll deal.", I say as I slowly blink when he leans forward to place a hand to my forehead.

"She's right you are a little warm.", he says before pushing the hair out of my face.

"Yup.", I say.

"I'll make you a cup of tea.", he says going to my little stove which isn't far since my bed is a hideaway bed from my couch and grabbing my kettle. "Why'd you pick the dorms instead of getting a apartment by Lucy"

"It was close to the guild, and I'm not in it much. ", I say "Don't need a lot of space for me anyways. I see nakama at the guild or Lucy's or what not."

"You know most Celestial mages would be disturbed one of there spirits appeared on there own.", he says.

"I'm used to it. Kyo, Tai, Akira , Thor and Freya do it all the time.", I say "So why would I be shocked if the one I'm in a romantic relationship starts dropping in. " as he smirks at me amused.

"You do seem to draw spirits.", he says smiling.

"Spirits and trouble.", I say laughing lightly "That's why they talked me into joining the guild. The wanted someone to have my back if they couldn't come."

"What kinda trouble could you draw.", he says as he brings me a cup of tea.

"You'd be surprised Loke, I'm a Kyle. And I'm my mom's daughter. ", I say " We've had our hand in a lot of stuff. Sometimes its just some idiot with a bone to pick with my parents. Either because they were for into releasing there spirits from there contracts early. The means weren't always ethical."

"What's the worst you could do.", he asks.

"Well I had to kill a man to stop him from killing his spirit.", I say resting my eyes as Loke gasps.

"My parents have done worse in the name of saving spirits from bad masters.", I add looking over at him as he glances down.

"Wait you said you were there when Karen died. Did you.", he starts as he fists his hands.

"Nope.", I say popping the P. "She wanted me to duel her. She wanted to win my keys. I didn't know about your two's issue.  
If she lost she was supposed to surrender her keys. Only I was late to the dual, and she fell into another mage's trap. Karen was beaten by her same tactic of using her spirits as shields. The woman fired through her spirits and Karen as she tried to call Aries as a shield. Karen died as tried to get her to a healer."

Loke's p.o.v.

It's weird hearing from someone who was there. I can' t see Kess differently just cause she has hurt people, shoot I've hurt people.  
"Kess do you know how Karen got my key.", I ask and she nods.

"I was in a contract to get your key when the other person broke there end and sold you. He didn't tell me until I caught him abusing one of his spirits. We got into it, he nearly killed me, Left me almost dead. I couldn't move as he killed his spirit.", she says "It was horrible, I can still remember her screams as she begged and pleaded. I can still remember mine as I pleaded for her life. I remember watching the light leave her eyes as he kept going even as she turned to stardust.", she says "My parents arrived just as his whip turned on me. I still have a long scar on my back. My dad crushed his larynx and I spent a long time recovering physically." I can see the tears fall from her eyes as I scoot next to her on the bed and pull her in my lap holding her as I bury my face in her hair.

"Kess.", I says.

"I looked for you a long time Loke, I had to keep my promise to you. I said I'd grow into a full mage and be your friend.", she says .

"You've more than kept your promise, you've become someone I'm not sure I can live without. So rest and I'll be joining Freya taking turns caring for you till you heal.", I say ' Who knew all that time, you were suffering with me, and for me.' I, think but can't help but wonder, who comforted her. The cold must of done a number on her, as she drifts to sleep in my grip so I carefully lay her down on the bed careful of her injured arm. I'll have to ask Freya how she got that, although Kyo was rather agitated the other day. I cover her back up and get a cold cloth for her head and drape it after I brush the hair out of her face enjoying how soft her hair and skin are as I drop to my knees next to her bed.

I take this chance to look around her room full of bare walls the only decoration being the bookshelf loaded with books next to the couch, other than the cat themed blanket on her bed.

I skim the shelves and find they all deal with her magic. Either as a Telekinetic or a Celestial mage. I find it amusing there's an encyclopedia of Zodiac spirits. To my surprise there's one for the Chinese Zodiac, didn't know that existed.

"Actually Lady Kess has the only copy of that.", Akira says startling me as I turn my head to the currently happy sized Zodiac Dragon.  
"I gave it to her, her thirst for knowledge on the keys was admirable."

"How did Kess come across the jade keys though, I thought you all were lost.", I ask

"Why she was the first and only to pass my trial I had set up, during which I read her heart.", the dragon starts "Kyo was rescued from and abusive master as was Tai. Kyo was almost dead when Kess saved him. There both fiercely protective of her, they see her as family not a key holder . You'll find most of her silver keys story was similar as are Thor and Freya's story, although Thor and Freya were her mom's keys that her parents had saved. Actually as far as Celestial mages she's quite knowledgeable about the keys as well as rare keys."

"Any idea about the arm?", I ask.

"She had some bounty hunters after her keys. She got hurt taking a fall. Tai and Kyo were called. Tai and Kyo got her out of the water so she didn't drown trying to swim with a busted arm and took down her attackers. Thus why Kyo was grumpy, cause she got hurt." , Akira says "That's why we pop in on her, make sure she's safe an well." I swear the dragon looks to be smiling almost.

"She can't attract that much trouble ?", I ask.

"Her parents were murdered, due to the Kyle family's hand in freeing spirits from undesirable contracts and having them placed with more suitable key holders. She's been hunting a powerful Celestial mage that has more powerful friends that would love to get there hands on her keys. But they can't because Kess has a failsafe spell cast on her keys for if she dies. She sought it out after she thought Karen's killer had your key.", the dragon says " She wants to make sure if something happens to her we're not stuck with a bad key holder I realize looking at her.

"How do you know so much.", I say.

"How do you think she was gonna beat Karen when she held your key.", the dragon says amused "We've been together awhile. Also some stuff was learned in her trial when I read her heart. The plan was I just had to restrain you if you were called while she took Karen head on. Of course I'd be full size."

His eyes study mine and I swear he smirks again.

"What's so funny?", I ask.

"Your falling for our key holder. It's fine your not the first. Let me know when you want forever with her and I'll give you the knowledge to make it happen.", he says as he stretches on the top of the couch as I blush while he studies her.


	9. OS Ambush

Kess. p.o.v.  
I had recovered nicely thanks to Freya and Loke's help, and my cousin and her friends had just returned from a very unrestful vacation.  
We were currently sitting in the guild as they were having Kareoke night. I was reading my favorite magazine CC. It's all about the different weapons you can conceal and carry as a wizard and how to carry them.

It was definitely interesting despite the fighting going on around me. Another thing about this mag is it has adds which are some times used to get me information from my informants. And as my cousin cringed I found a add aimed at me.

Needed one K.K.  
Report to Creole  
news on rams and angels  
o.s. involved. a.s.a.p.  
Jayce

I thought a moment as I shoved it into my messenger bag as I thought of the distance before sprinting out of the guild my cousin behind me.

"Where you going?", my cousin calls.

"I have to check something out.", I shout as I pull out Sky's key "Open gate of the Hawk, Sky!", I say as my large hawk friend appears and I jump on as he flies off with me and my cousin shouting.

"Where too?", he asks .

"Creole.", I say firmly.

We land just a little ways off so we aren't spotted and he vanishes while I head up to the town.

"So what is it we're doing princess?", comes Loke's voice as I look and spot the spirit leaning on a tree arms crossed.

"I got a message I needed to check out.", I say as I pull out the magazine opening it to the add and passing it to him.

"This adds in code.", he says.

"Yup.", I say not mentioning it's irregular to have an informant add there name "I'm K.K. It's to me."

I start to put my feelers out due to a bad gut feeling as we enter the town.

"Where do we meet.", he says.

"It's always at a bar.", I say as he walks with me as he observes.

"This town is seedier looking than most.", he says.

"It's a popular place for members of dark guilds to frequent.", I say " so be extra on your guard, no one's who they appear."  
As I back fist an attempted pic pocket startling Loke. As we get to the bars entrance I take a moment and pick up a spirit's energy from inside so I take a breath as I put my barriers up as we enter.

Jayce, and older rotund looking red headed inkeep looks up and waves me over and I can sense it's not Jayce.

"Why do I have a bad feeling.", Loke says.

"Cause I'm being set up.", I say as I go up to the bar Loke right behind me scanning the room.

"Kyle.", the tender says handing me a shot I watch him pour as I sniff it before shooting.

"Jayce.", I say.

"The Oracion Seis is looking for your. There Celestial Mage Angel would like to duel you.", says Jayce.

"I see. Well I'd been planning to meet with Angel, but I have a feeling she wouldn't play fair.", I say cocking my head.  
"But what I want to know is how she got word of me. And what she did with Jayce since your obviously Gem and Mini the twins."

I hear Loke gasp as the twins as Jayce giggle.

"I knew you had to have some sort of trump card If you were gonna duel Karen Lilica. Wasn't I lucky to discover this guy was a informant for the Kyle family when I had the twins copy him so I could learn about some of the guilds below us.", Comes a chilling voice as I turn with Loke to a white haired woman with feathers. A woman I haven't seen in some time.

"Why Angel, fancy meeting you here after all this time.", I say crossing my arms as Loke studies her. "But you've already stolen enough keys from other mages. Also I noticed your other guild mates are near, and I'm not dumb enough to take all you guys on alone. "

"Well then I'll make this quick. ", she says "Gem mini call her spirits." at which I laugh as they take my form.

"We can't.", they say "We can't read her."

I smirk before flinging a table at her mentally while Loke stands next to me protectively hitting her into the wall.

"Well babe that's our cue to exit before her back up arrives.", I say grabbing his hand as I pull him running out of the bar only to be grabbed by a dark smoke and slammed into a building.

"Kess!", shouts Loke as he runs to me. I look up to see the leader of the Seis the Brain.

"Hand me the keys Kyle.", he says to me as I draw my sword and stand up as Loke helps me up.

Loke's p.o.v.

"Over my dead body!", Kess spits out a never seen venom in her voice.

"That can be arranged.", the man with all the tattoo's says evilly eyeing her. He's accompanied by a man whose sleeping an man with large orange hair and a guy in stripes as well as a guy with a large snake.

"All we have to do is knock you out and your spirit's gate will close.", he adds.

That's what he thinks.

"Regulas Impact!", I cast making them disperse  
"My princess isn't alone. I'm here to protect her. Her love gives me strength.", I say looking at Kess a moment catching her blush.

She flicks her fingers causing Orange head to fly backwards as snake boy shoots a gas hitting her as his snake bites her leg making her drop to her knees screaming in pain.

"Loke we've gotto get out of here.", she says as I scoop her up while snake boy laughs "She'll be dead in 6 hours and she'll be in agony the whole time." No not her, not my princess, I think as she writhes in pain in my arms.

"And then when she's dead we'll take her keys.", comes that witch Angel's voice.

"You'll never get my keys Angel. If I die they all get teleported to another celestial mage whose been deemed worthy of them.", Kess says as I try to think how to save her.

I suddenly see a large sea foam green version of Akira appear looking angry breathing flames at the Oracion stunning me.  
"Get on Leo, we're taking Kess to the Celestial world to treat the poison.", Akira says as I nod as he swipes Angel whose in awe throwing her at a wall.  
I feel the dragon's gate open again as we both return to the spirit world and to my surprise Kess is still in my arms writhing as I jump off the dragon and start yelling. "Freya!" whom is waiting and motions as I lay her down on a blanket that Kyo and Tai have set down.

"Yo it's not your fault there were to many.", Kyo says

"Ya you got her away.", Tai says as Freya works on Kess as I kneel by her.

"No Akira did.", I say as I stroke her head holding her hand.

"You had no way to know the spirit king is her god father so she can come whenever she wants.", Thor says taking a seat on a rock as we all watch concerned "Good thing too, cause Freya can remove poison."

"And you did protect her.", Kyo says.

"Not enough, look at her." I say my eyes watery as hers are closed wincing but I can feel her grip tighten.

"Loke, it wasn't your fault.", she says opening her lavender grey eyes to look into mine thoughtful despite the pain she's still in even though it's obvious the poison's going down.

"But.", I start.

"We were out numbered by they strongest dark guild out there Loke.", she says "The Oracion Seis scares a lot of other dark guilds into serving them. It was a trap, set for me so Angel could get my keys. That's what she does. She killed Karen." causing my eyes to widen "If you weren't there I might of been next. So I'm glad, please don't beat yourself up Loke."

Angel, killed Karen. I have Karen's killer after one of my key holders. After the girl I'm falling in love with.

"Dere you go Kess, all pached up.", Freya says as she helps our holder sit up.

"Leo you escort the Lady some where she can rest the night." and I nod in answer.

"She can stay at my place.", I say "I'll take the couch." As I lift her up.

"I can probably walk.", she says.

"No you were just on deaths door, so I'll carry you.", I say as we bid the other gathered spirits farewell as I carried her to my place which she began drifting to sleep.

When I get to my place I lay her down in my bed removing her shoes and messenger bag as I lay her down and cover her up as she snuggles into my pillows making me chuckle.

"I love you Loke.", she whispers in her sleep making my breath hitch and heart skip.

"I love you too, my kitten.", I say kissing her head. 


	10. Battle and Parade

Loke's p.o.v.

Due to Freya's insistence Kess was made to rest at my place a couple more days. Not that I minded I enjoyed Kess's company.  
We were currently cuddled on the couch watching a movie and she was set to return tomorrow to Magnolia.  
Only I felt the pull like Lucy my other holder needed help suddenly.

"Kess I gotta go, duty calls.", I say as she lets me up.

"Then we better go save my cousin's but.", she says giggling as she gets up.

"Not like that princess, I don't want anyone else seeing my princess in my sleep clothes .", I say teasingly as a light envelopes her and she in a black skirt that's long in the back and short in the front so she can still fight in it and a black tank top with my symbol on her chest as her keys were now on her hip and sword on her back. Her raven hair was still down but it always looked amazing. "Shall we." as I offer my hand which she takes as I adjust my glasses before we go through the gate and I run to grab Lucy whose about to be blown up as Kess uses her telekinesis  
and grabs a doll that screams making it fly into Bickslow.

"So it's the little Lion Spirit, I beat you once, just cause you got your power back doesn't mean you'll win this time in the battle of fairy tail.

"I don't give a crap about the battle of Fairy Tail Bickslow. My only concern is protecting my key holders.", He says setting Lucy down and adjusting his shades.

"Your just a puppet now.", Bickslow says.  
"No I'm there guardian, and I will beat you because I can feel my holders love. Because love makes spirits stronger Regulas!", he says as his fist glows and he punches destroying another doll.

Stay back Lucy and Kess I'll handle this."

"No way, Spirits are partners ", Lucy says pulling out her whip.

"I'm with Lucy on this one Loke, we're comrades . If your gonna battle then I'm gonna be at your side.", Kess says pulling out her sword taking a stance on my otherside.

Is it wrong to think you keyholder looks hot holding a sharp object. I think I just fell a little more in love with Kess.

We destroy the last doll and he tries some spell that if you see him he can control me.

I have my eyes closed as the girls stand back to back behind me.

"Do you trust me?", I ask as I try to think up a way to beat him.  
"With my life Loke.", Kess says as Lucy says "Of course."

"I can sense him at five o'clock.", Kess says

"Get ready to attack! Lions white light!", I say as the light blinds Bickslow and the girls attack together knocking him out and his mask is removed.

"Thank you Loke.", Lucy says as Kess looks at me lovingly.

"Now that I saved you I think I deserve a reward.", I say.

"As if.", Lucy says as Kess grabs my tie

"I think I can oblige that.", she says and pulls me into a deep kiss making my inner lion purr as I kiss back and her free hand strokes my hair as I hold onto her.

"Kess we're in the middle of a crisis, this is no time to make out with a spirit.", Lucy says whacking her.

"Don't hesitate to call me again for anything Kess.", I say breathlessly due to the kiss before I shoot lights off spelling I love Kess.

"He loves you.", Happy says appearing.

"Well the feelings mutual Happy.", the ravenette says as my gate closes

"Are you gonna marry him.", the cat asks but my gates now shut and my insides are emotional goo as I resolve to have a chat with Akira.

Kess. p.o.v.

"Ok so Laxus and the Thunder Legion did this all?" , I ask as she nods then Warren sends us all a telepathic message which turns into a giant argument.

"Quit it! all these people are counting on us!", I shout

"That's right!", Lucy shouts then goes into a moving speech convincing everyone to prepare for a giant attack on the thunder palace. I sheath my sword and pull out my daggers and use my telekinesis on them as I aim them for Lacrimas.

I have 5 so five lacrima's this is gonna suck. I think as we wait for the countdown to attack.

"Now!", Shouts Erza as I launch my five daggers into five Lacrima's shattering them as Lucy and Happy each shatter one and I brace for impact as I get hit by five lightening charges screaming in pain as I fall next to Happy and Lucy.

"I love you cuz , but we need a spa day.", I say teasing

"Only you could joke at a time like this.", she says laughing as we clasp hands.

A few days later the towns cleaned up and we're getting ready for the fairy tail parade that the entire guild is in. Laxus was expelled and beaten up.

I was dancing with Lucy, Bisca, and Levy. I was so elated despite the wariness that something was coming.  
Afterwards we partied late so I walked home but I had a funny feeling I was followed.  
"Open gate of the Lion.", I call and there appeared my boyfriend.

"At your service princess.", He says closing the gap "I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours.", I say as he hugs me.

"It's agony when I know your in danger.", he says leaning his forehead on mine.

"I'm ok, I didn't mean to worry you.", I say "would it make you feel better if I let you walk me home." as I smile.

"It's a start, I'd also like you to agree to officially be my girlfriend.", he says smirking.

"I think I can grant you that. You can be my first official one since you've been my first unofficial one and my first kiss.", I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Kess if I have my way I'm gonna be part of all your firsts.", I say 


	11. The Date

Kess's p.o.v.

I was hanging at the guild out back by the pool, laying back in the lounge chair pink swimsuit cover up over my green tankini.  
Had a drink at my side, my messenger bag under the chair, and a magic book that Akira had gave me to read called "Zodiac Rings" and shades on my head. There's only two things to make it more perfect if it happened, one my stalker could get lost and two ...

"Loke what are you doing here I didn't summon you.", My cousin shouts making me smirk as I pretend not to notice his arrival.

" I came to visit with my kitten.", he says as I hear him sit on the lounge chair next to me.

"So today I'm kitten, yesterday I was princess. Haven't made up your mind what to call me aye ", I say as I pull my sunglasses down a little.

"Maybe your both.", he says leaning over to kiss my forehead making me blush "Missed ya."

I fix my shades so I can check him out without him being to tell. Gosh does he look good he's just wearing a open green Hawaiian shirt, and blue trunks with his signature blue shades.

"Glad to see ya showed cutie.", I said making him blush as his eyes skimmed me.

"Me too, you look amazing.", he says "But I was thinking maybe I could take you for a date." as he rubs the back of his head.

"Sure when and where.", I answer noticing the look of joy in his eyes.

"Right now, we'll start with lunch and see where the day goes from there.", he says

"Don't I need to change first?", I ask.

"Actually I got ya covered.", he says as a glow starts at my feet and goes up and in a flash I'm in a different outfit.  
Blue jeans and a dressy peasant top and my hair is now in a braid."

He's now in a casual dress shirt and Khaki pants as he smirks offering me his hand which I take as he yanks me up right and I take my messenger bag shoving my book in it. We leave the guild my cousin's jaw on the floor and again I notice my little stalker.

"Loke?", I say nodding as he looks .

"Yea I see him.", he says annoyed sounding.

"Guess the only way to stop him is to scare the crap out of him.", I say as Loke smirks putting a arm around my shoulder .

"I think I have an idea.", he says "Wait here Kess I'll be back" he shouts the last part and darts down an alley and soon he's out of sight.

"Hey old guy did ya need help with something?", comes Loke's booming voice as the old guy falls down in front of me as Loke follows him out.  
I study him as I realize who my stalker is and cross my arms while tapping my foot as Loke moves next to me placing a hand over my shoulders.

"So Uncle P.I.T.A. why ya stalking me. You never liked me.", I say as the leader of the Zodiac watches in curiosity.

"Well I was hoping since I'm joining a merchants guild to start fresh I could get five thousand jewels for travel expenses and guild entry fee. It's the least you can do.", he says as I glare.

"You stalked me to hit me up for money, what did you ever do for me. You know besides try to marry me off to some pedo for money telling me what my non yet existent or conceived baby's gender has to be. Or was it the 3 days I stayed at your house after my family died until I got tired of you verbal abuse, you know cause you wanted to get rid of me by marrying me off and said the pedo was the only guy who would ever look twice at we. ", I say as my uncle's eyes show rage as he throws a fist at me but as I prepare to react it's caught and Loke is eyeing my uncle like he'd like to rip him a new one.

"I don't recommend that course of action Mr. Heartfilia , I won't allow any harm to come to Kess.", Loke says a cold glare on my uncle. "As a gentleman I will protect the lady in my company. And as a man whose declared himself her protector, if you raise your and towards her again I may remove it."

"You stay out of this. It's between me and my niece.", My uncle says "and she does owe me! You cost me a large business deal. And you convinced my own daughter to rebel and turn down her own arranged marriage that would have benefited my company."

My uncle yanks his arm back glaring at me.

"Well since I wouldn't marry anyone I didn't love.", I start

"You'll be a spinster, no man would want to be saddled with you! Your no better than your mother who ran of with your dad skipping out on her own arranged marriage!", he yells.

"Ok I've heard enough.", I say rolling my eyes "Stop falling me. Catch you again your going for a swim. Come on Loke." as I spin on my heal and walk away pulling Loke with me.

"Don't walk away from me you ingrate!", he shouts.

Loke's p.o.v.

I was slowly boiling at the way Kess's uncle talks to her. It took everything in me not to strike this man down.  
I nearly did when he aimed to hit her. No one should strike a lady.  
I let Kess lead me away as she pulled my hand as we walked away from the shouting.

I watch as he runs at Kess but as he nears I pull her to me so that he misses and hold my other hand out.

"If you try and touch my princess again I won't keep playing nice.", I say "And for you information I wouldn't mind spending my life with her. Any man who can't see how amazing she is isn't worthy of her. " As I adjust my glasses as they both gasp "Now if you'll excuse me we're on a date and I'd like to work on earning that right, by winning her heart."

At that we leave the stunned older man and Kess lets me lead her to the café I had set up for lunch, where it's like the earlier un-pleasantries  
didn't happen. It was like a unwritten agreement we were just gonna enjoy ourselves. Which we did , and I couldn't help but enjoy the sound of her laugh and sight of her smile.

"So where's your fairy tail mark?", she asks as we walk along the boardwalk later.

"Oh it's on my back. I'll show you.", I say as I remove my shirt chuckling as she blushes and ignoring the shiver as her fingers brush along it and how good it feels.

"Hey I have a tattoo in the same spot on my back. Well a little lower.", she says smiling.

"Really?", I ask and she nods.

"Ya wanna see, it's our Zodiac sign.", she says cocking her head cutely making me blush deep red.

"Sure.", I say with a gulp as she pulls the back of her shirt up just a little ways and there its stares at me. My, well our zodiac symbol as she put it done up in a gold color as I trace it I marvel how soft her skin is under it.

"Wow that's really ehm", I stop to clear my throat. "That's really something . How long have you had it?"

"I guess around 2 years ago, by that time I thought when I couldn't find you or your key that you'd died.", she says putting her shirt back down and then taking my hand in one of hers as the other traces my face and I lean into it for a few before I lean down and press my lips to hers and we stay that way for a while as I pull her against me.

"I love you Loke.", she says when we finally part our lips.

It's time to talk to Akira, he's right I want forever with her. 


	12. Kyo, Tai, and a ring

Loke's p.o.v.

"Akira! Akira!", I shout looking around the area the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac liked to sun himself as I'd been looking for him.  
I had lots of questions and I think he knew some answers.

"He's off training with Kess.", comes the shout of Kyo the cat spirit as I spot him where he's sitting with Tai the tiger as they drink from a water bottle.

"Training?", I ask.

"Ya, a few times a month Kess puts aside time to train with her different spirits. Akira usually attends.", Kyo says

"Man Kyo you were tough this time, but her sword skills are improving.", Tai says smirking as Kyo chuckles.  
It explained how she had the power to summon the Dragon, she must train a lot. I'd noticed she had more power than some past masters, but apparently she took this serious. I was actually glad to know that she didn't rely on missions alone to get stronger.

"Well I needed to have a talk with him about something, how long will the training go?", I say wondering if I'd get called.

"Until Kess is exhausted, don't worry she usually lets us know ahead of time if she's gonna train with us. It's so we don't get worried when she calls us. Akira takes the most to call so when he returns she'll be done since she used his key this time.", Tai says "But sometimes we drop in and watch her train with the others if we aren't training. "

"So how did you two meet our lovely master.", I say and I notice they look at each other like there having a silent communication.

"My master had attached a shackle around my neck to prevent me from closing my gate and going home and had set to blasting his magic at me as punishment for loosing an arena battle., "Kyo starts as he looks into space,

Flash back in Kyo's p.o.v.

"Stop it can't you see he's hurting!", yells a pained voice as the next strike from flames doesn't hit me as I look up there's this crazy ravenette standing protectively over me sword in hand.

"He's just a toy, it's all he'll ever be.", my master says as I glare at him.

"He's already hurt, and I won't allow you to make him suffer anymore. I suggest you release him from his contract or I'll release him my self.", she says glaring at him "He has feelings, he's not some toy. He's a person."

My heart felt so warm at her words and I promised myself if I lived I'd protect her all the days of her life.

"Kyo kill her!", he says to me and I struggle to fight attacking her as I try to not obey for once.

"Kyo, huh well here.", she says as she pins me straddling me and does something to the shackles on me that removes them rather quickly.  
"Now rest and close your gate while I knock the crap out of your master your to exhausted to fight..", she smirks as her lavender grey eyes dance as she gets off me pulling forth another key

"Open gate of the Thunder Barer Thor!", she calls as A large Viking with red hair and a beard appears

"Ready and willing to serve Kess.", Says Thor grinning.

"I need a little help Thor this man likes to abuse his spirits, I need help fighting him and keeping his spirit's out of the fray.", she says winking at me as I pass out and wake in the spirit world.

Once I've recovered I open my gate hoping against hope that that angel that came to my aid had won.  
What I find is her sleeping in the woods against the tree.

I sit in front of her as she rests but her eyes flicker open after a short time.

"How are you feeling Kyo.", she says looking at me kindly.

"Why? Why did you save me? " I ask.

"You were suffering. I could feel your pain", she says "No one deserves to be abused. My job is to free spirits from abusive contracts."  
I looked at her and I could tell be her scent she held no lie.

"Then I want you to keep my key, I want to make a contract with you. No one has ever stood up for me before.", I say .

"Partners then.", she says holding out her had which I take.

"Partners.", I agree

Flashback over back to Loke's p.o.v.

"Wow!", was all I could say as my stomach did flips as I fell deeper in love with this woman as I could see a devoted look on Kyo's face.  
"What about you Tai?"

"Well I attacked her.", Tai starts

Flash back Tai's p.o.v.

"Open gate of the Tiger Tai!", shouts my master and I have to wonder what mage she's attacking for her keys now.

In front of where we stood a gorgeous ravenette armed with a sword. "Yes master.", I say as she flashes her orange eyes at me as her orange hairs all wet.

"Kill her and take her keys, so I can find some spirits that aren't losers like you!", she shouts as I roll my eyes before charging her with my sword as she blocks my first swing and then I fly backwards into the tree.

"You worthless piece of crap kill her!", my master again shouts as she begins to gag and I find myself stuck.

"How dare you belittle your spirit like that. I won't allow you to have my keys and even if I die they'll vanish away from you.", the ravenette says. "So I'll give you an option, either release him from his contract or I with break it for him."

I was shocked. She wanted me freed from my crazy key holder.

"Tai you piece of crap I want her dead right now!", she shouts but my body's trapped and I watch as the dark hair places a knife to my holders neck.

"Consider this contract terminated then.", my defender says as she slices open my key holders neck and the light leaves her eyes as she chokes on her own blood before she drops to the ground dead as Kess removes her keys as I stare at her as she then looks at me her gaze softening.

"Are you alright?", she says

"Yes. Um could you maybe use my services?", I rush out.

"Rest up we'll make our contract later.", she says

"What's your name?", I ask

"Kess Kyle.", she says as I close my gate.

flash back over Loke's p.o.v. again.

"Wow, that's something.", I say thoughtfully as the gate closes and suddenly the Large seafoam green dragon appears and lays down fixing his eyes on me.

"Why hello Loke. What brings you here?", he says smirking at least that's what I think it is.

"Ya you said if I wanted to make a human more than my girlfriend someday you'd tell me how.", I ask.

"Well get comfortable as I tell you about the celestial rings.", he starts "In fact she's reading a book I recommended to her right now about it."

"What are the celestial rings.", I say.

"It's a failsafe made in case a spirit and there key holder fell in love. It's where her copy of your key with get changed into a ring. In the spirit world there's a trial cave that you and your intended would have to pass together. You'd begin together, then split up and eventually come back together. At the end if you pass a ceremony is performed and the key becomes a ring which you'd have to place on her hand, and as a animal spirit you'd have to mark her. The ring makes it so you don't have to return to the spirit world as often and she can cross through as she chooses using your gate. The mark gives you the ability to mind link her , as well as you'd feel if she's in pain and vice versa.", he begins "But I warn you I don't know what the trial will entail so you have to be certain. "

"I believe I'm becoming more certain every day.", I say. 


	13. Celestial ring

Kess's p.o.v.

I can't believe I got talked into this job with Lucy and her team. I know she needs rent, but still. If only my stupid uncle hadn't shown up and hit her up for jewels too. Then she wouldn't have ran off on a great job to save his but when he didn't need it and now I'm with her team helping her on this crappy job. We're working as waiters in a magic café.

And lucky me is stuck in a skimpy outfit and I keep getting the pervert tables in between hearing my cousin have hissy fits. The only entertaining thing is that Gray's hot and running around shirtless. Yes I have a boyfriend but it doesn't make me blind, I mean seriously Gray has a six pack at least.

I kneel down again as the pervs at my table whine again, since I'm cleaning up there busted glass since they were hoping to see up my skirt.  
Jokes on them, I wore shorts under my skirt today. I just feel so underdressed in this top. I make quick work of the glass wincing when I get a little cut on my finger from one of the bigger pieces. I take the stuff to the back as I run into Gray.

"Whoa what did that?", he asks as I put the glass in a empty box and in the can.

"Pervs at table 5 dropped a glass to look up my skirt. Wanna bring then there soup while I clean this up quick?", I say as they bell rings signaling there soup is ready.

"Sure Kess.", he says as he grabs the tray heading over while I get down the first aid kit and start to run water over my bleeding finger.  
"Hey kitten not that I'm complaining cause I like the view, but's what's with working this place?", comes Loke's voice as I look over to where my boyfriend and leader of the Zodiac stands.

I grab a piece of paper towel and dry my hands putting pressure on my cut as I do. "Helping Lucy make her rent.", I say as he instructs me to sit while he finishes drying my hand before taking my cut finger in his mouth as I freeze as he looks at me innocently while his tongue coats and swirls around my finger. When he stops as he puts the band aid on my finger I know my face is very red.

"And this?", he asks holding my hand.

"Some pervs broke a glass, and I got stuck cleaning it up.", I say smirking "Oh that reminds me."  
I say as I look and see them blowing on there hot soup before I use my telekinesis to spill the soup onto there laps and cover my chuckle at there yelps as Gray returns to our area giving me a grin, as Loke smirks.

"Kess you can't scald the customers.", my cousin stomps over to me.

"What do you mean all I saw was four clumsy perverts who've been dropping and spilling things since they got here right Gray?", I say innocently as Erza enters.

"Erza?', Lucy complains

"She has a point they've spilled and dropped things since they got here.", Erza says sharing a evil look with me.

"So Loke do you need a table?", I ask.

"Ya , actually where I can watch the pervs.", I say.

"Right this way.", I say taking a tray and a menu placing him at a table next to the perverts "Can I get you a drink?"

"A coke would be good princess.", he says smirking at me sexily.

"Coming right up.", I say with a wink as a perv grabs my arm.

"Hey we need another water pitcher.", they say as I look at there full pitcher.

"Um sir , your pitcher's full.", I say raising an eyebrow.

"Not for long.", says the other as they throw there pitchers contents at me just as I'm grabbed and shielded by Loke whose jacket is now wet.

"Hey you spoiled the fun.", he says as Loke shifts so he faces them adjusting his glasses with a predatory look on his face as he grins.

"I just didn't want you seeing what's mine. If her shirt got wet it'd be see through.", he says pulling me against him so my backs against his chest. "And I've sworn to protect my princess, even from the likes of you a few perverts. Now eat your meals , and make sure to leave a big tip to make up for all the hassles you've caused her and get out." as he growls at the last part with a tone of authority as the pervs turn white as you can feel the magic energy radiate off Loke.

If I was willing to admit it I'd have to say the tone in his voice had my heart racing as he nuzzled his face against my neck.  
Like this he is incredibly attractive.

Loke's p.o.v.

After Kess was all done with her job we sat outside on a bench, Kess now in her own clothes a pair of blue jeans and a tank top with her messenger bag as the others collected the money inside. Her hair hung down as she leaned against me.  
"So Loke, what brought you out? I have feeling this is more than a pleasure visit.", she says looking up at me.

"What do you know about the celestial rings.", I ask as she studies me thoughtfully.

"It's what a spirit and human get who complete a trial based on the key that belongs to the spirit. It permanently binds a portion of that spirit's energy to the human eternally binding them. It's basically marrying the two, and by binding the energies the human ceases to age.  
The spirit is able to be in our world for longer periods of time, and the human can pass through said spirit's gate.

Also in the case of animal spirits they must mark there human mate also, this allows them to telepathically communicate from anywhere.  
And allows the spirit to feel the human's pain when there hurt. Also the ring prevents the spirit from being ordered to harm the mate in cases where the mate isn't a key holder. If the mate is a keyholder then the key turns into the rings.", Kess says as she crosses her arms.

"Wow, beautiful and smart. ", I say gazing at her in awe "I want you to go through the trial with me. "

"Loke, are you sure about this? This is forever for you.", she asks "I don't wanna be something you regret."

"I can't regret you Kess, I don't think I'd want t be in a world where you weren't.", I say looking at her as Lucy runs out.

"Kess we got to hurry master needs to see us , Something about taking on large dark guild.", Lucy says.

"Go ahead, we'll talk some more later. But think about it. I won't change my mind and I won't stop asking.", I say

"Good, don't stop.", she says smiling as she leans towards me and I close the distance tasting the cola on her lips. ' Because if your certain, I'm willing to take the trial with you Loke. Cause I love you.' she sends the last part telepathically making me grin into the kiss.

"I love you too my princess.", I say


	14. An Alliance and the OS returns

Kess's p.o.v.

I spent the trip to the guild in thought. I wonder what the trial would entail.  
On arrival I learned we were joining an alliance of other guilds against the Oracion Seis. I studied as the others were saying they'd be nothing.  
"Don't underestimate them, they're very strong.", I say as my cousin's team looks at me.

"You know of them?", Master Makarov asks.  
"Yes, the white haired girl's name is Angel, she's a celestial mage.", I start watching Lucy's eyes widen "Understand her spirits are toys to her and she's a master manipulator. She's also murdered mages for there keys. That's how I met her in person , she set up a trap for me.

The one with the staff has magic as well as his staff which nearly sucked me up, when it wasn't slamming me into a building. The guy with stripes is very fast, while the guy with the snake reads moves and uses poison gas and his snake's bites are very toxic. The dark haired one is tough in a fight and that's asleep, but I sense that wasn't a fraction of his abilities. Spiky orange hair didn't get a chance to attack me as Akira forced his gate open and he and Loke got me out of there.",

"Why didn't you tell us this?", Natsu says.

"We weren't against them at the time and when I returned it was the battle of Fairy Tail.", I say.

"Oh. Well that makes sense.", the fire mage says.

"Master I think I should go with Team Natsu since I've actually faced the Oracion Seis.", I say " There incredibly dangerous, and what ever there after can't be good."

"You seem to know them quite well.", Gray says.

"Well I have been hunting Angel a long time , she killed Loke's former key holder.", I say as I meet the ice mage's gaze.

"Kess join Team Natsu on this mission, go to Blue Pegasus and meet the rest of the alliance.", He says studying me "You have a gift it seems for finding intel as well as the ability to apply it plus Lucy may need help with Erza to keep these boys in line. The Oracion Seis must be destroyed.

"Yes sir." I say an soon we're on a train to the town where Blue Pegasus is located. I know what there after as soon as I pull out my copy of C.c. and the adds are filled with my informants short messages all leading to a long article that informs me there after a very old weapon. I continue to read as Lucy pouts and downs on herself.

"Come on Juvia and Gajeel are way better fighters than us.", Lucy says.

"Hey I fight perfectly well thank you.", I say rolling my eye as I dig a pen out o my messenger bag as I start decoding the hidden message in the article.

"She's right I've seen her fight Lucy, your cousin's no slouch.", Gray says as I shoot him a smirk.

"So what's the magazine your reading.", Erza asks .

"Oh , CC its a magazine aimed at weapons wizards can hide on there person and ways so there not noticed. ", I say as I dig out a note pad  
"It's also how the informants that work with my family send me messages about information they have for me, or sometimes they insert the info into the articles."

"Does the Kyle family have a lot of informants.", Gray says.

"We have enough.", I say trying to focus on the coded message ," And today it's a buzz with the Oracion Seis."

The others look at me as Lucy starts to shake me "What does it say?", she shouts.

"You know it's hard to decode things with you shaking me.", I say as Gray pulls her off.

On arrival we're greeted by the three Tremens which is kind of like a host club but I have a bad feeling and Erza looks nervous as I put my feelers out and sense Angel. She's near and I can feel her as my eyes widen while I try to pinpoint only they Tremens put me on a couch as the youngest Eve flirts with me. "Sorry sweetie, I've got a boyfriend.", I say then realize I recognize one.

"You sure it's serious.", He asks.

"Hibiki?", I say as he meets my gaze.

"Kess, again we meet under bad tidings in a way.", he says.

"You've met Hibiki?", my cousin asks.

"Ya long story.", I say getting up only for this creepy Ichiya guy to start flirting with us and I get the feeling he's a pervert. He totally creeps Erza out to so Ya.

"Yup.", I say as Ichiya disappears to a bathroom and soon Lamia scale arrives which almost turns into a three guild fight until there leader appears and breaks it up. Apparently Gray and Lyon are rivals and had the same teacher. I ignore the commotion as I try to decode the message some more and keep my blocks up in my mind as the Tremens explain the plan. I bag my magazine as Natsu goes running out trailed by Gray, Erza trying to get away from Ichiya who feels stranger now, and Lucy. Next follow the Tremens and Lamia scale's members as well as the cute little girl from Cait Shelter guild and her cat. I slow my pace to hers and crouch.

"Hop on Wendy.", I say winking as she smiles gratefully hopping on as I get into gear running as Carla is next to me.  
"That's very kind of you.", Carla says

"No biggie.", I say looking up as the Blue Pegasus bird Christine is now above us and begins to blow up.

"Crap.", I say as the others watch and soon we're surrounded by Oracion Seis, and we're all fighting.

"Gemini, can't read you why's that.", Angel says as I'm busy with hot eye.

"I can block mind readers.", I say "I thought something felt weird about Ichiya."

I keep myself between the Wendy and them when I'm hit by a blast and that stupid staff sucks Wendy up.

"Oh Kyle your coming to.", shouts the snake guy grabbing me as he starts to pull me as I flip him.

"We may need her as a plan B to open up Nirvana.", says the one known as the Brain.

Nirvana, the weapon of old. It's very dangerous "Over my dead body!" , I shout as I take a fighting stance only for the stupid Skull staff to suck me up as I try to surge my magic so I can get out as I hear my angry team mates yell for me and Wendy and Happy who somehow got sucked up.

Lucy's p.o.v.

That creep, he took my cousin, Wendy, and Happy. Poisoned Erza and creamed us now everyone's off trying to get Wendy back to save Erza.  
I just hope they remember Kess.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll find your cousin too.", Hibiki says "And if not she'll break loose. She's a very strong mage in her own right"

"Thanks so how do you know Kess.", I ask.

"She was supposed to duel my fiancé but was late, she arrived in time to find my dying fiancé and bring her back to our guild so she could spend her last seconds with us.", he says "She didn't have too, my fiancé treated her like crap and challenged her hoping to get another key to battle with."

"Well my cousin's one of a kind.", I say


	15. Battling Angel

Loke's p.o.v.

I came out my gate at Lucy's call to come face to face again with Angel. The girl who attacked Kess with her guild before.  
"Well if I had any doubt's Kyle was dead, seeing you call one of her spirits was plenty of proof.", Angel says holding a gold key  
as I feel my heart stop.

"No, Kess. What did you guys do to my cousin when you took her.", Lucy says in tears pain in her voice.

"She hid her keys from us, telling us I'd have them over her dead body.", Angel says tauntingly "Open gate of the ram Aries!"  
And there is my friend, and now I need to beat my friend so that the mage that claims to have killed my love can pay.

"Leo!", Aries gasps.

"It's ok Loke, I won't make you fight your friend I'll send you back.", she says as rage fills my heart as flashes of Kess's smiling face go through my mind. The thought that my princess might be gone was so painful.

"No Lucy, this is the life of a spirit. We battle each other and it gives us pride to serve our masters this way.", I say as Aries nods with a small smile. "And some one needs to pay for extinguishing Kess's light. For harming my princess." as I clench my fists.

"Angel stop this there friends don't make them do this. Leo and Aries care for each other.", Lucy says

"Don't you wanna know how I killed your cousin?", Angel says as I battle Aries "first Brain attacked her mind and Midnight gave her a wonderful nightmare, while racer and cobra struck her and hot eye blasted her trying to get her to give us her keys location. "

I knew for a fact Kess kept her keys in a secret pocket in her messenger bag so they'd be hard pressed to find them.

"Why, she's one person.", Lucy says

"Who holds rare keys and knows how to find more.", Angel says rolling her eyes before calling a silver key forth which is a cannon. "After the last blast she stopped moving so we figured she was dead as the house we trapped her in collapsed on top of her. She never got a chance to use her magic due to magic cancelling rope on her wrists. "

My blood was already running cold at the thought I might never hold my girlfriend again.

"Good thing my spirits drop in randomly cause they love me then.", comes Kess's strong voice as I'm rammed out of the way of a laser blast  
just as Aries is hit by my bound girlfriend whose covered in cuts and scrapes making me freeze taking her all in.

"Kess your alive.", Lucy says as I help Kess up.

"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. That's why assumption is the mother of all screw ups.", Kess says with a naughty smirk  
as I note she's wearing jean shorts and a ripped blue tank top. "Now Loke if you can grab the knife strapped to my thigh I can take out the  
trash."  
I pull her by her wrists against me as she wraps said leg around me.

"As always at your command my princess.", I say pulling it from the holster hidden up her shorts leg and cut her loose before we return our attention to Angel.

"How she had your key.", Angel blurts.

"Actually I have two keys.", I say adjusting my sunglasses

"Open gate of the thunder bearer Thor!", she shouts and out comes the Viking spirit.

"Thor take down that stupid cannon.", she says looking at him as he nods and causes thunder an lightning to come down blasting the cannon back into the spirit world. Then our attention turns to Angel as she stands with me.

"Now I'm gonna personally kick your but Angel.", Kess says

"You know princess you are hot when you get angry.", I say sensing her anger towards Angel.

"Well no one screws with my spirits and she's after Akira.", Kess says "And you."

"We charge her together as Kess draws her sword and slashes while I punch and kick at Angel as she calls forth Gem and mini.

"Gem and mini turn into Lucy at said moment and use her voice "Leo kill Kess!"

"And suddenly my body is struggling against the command as the real Lucy yells for me not to as I aim a fist for my princess.

"Loke no.", Kess says sheathing her sword as Lucy begs me to close my gate.

Suddenly my hand is caught and Kess is wrapped around me and her scents everywhere.  
"Thor get her!", Kess shouts as I burry my face in her neck.

"You forget miss no it all, Leo is a lion spirit. I'm one of his key holders and my scent and voice together over power Lucy's voice coming from a pair of spirits.

"How do you know this stuff?", Lucy scolds as Kess whispers loving things in my ear.

"Thunder from Valhalla strike down thine enemy", Thor yells as I look up and he holds his hammer as his circle grows gold before acting as a rod absorbing the lightning and firing the charge at Angel whom screams loudly before collapsing as Gem and mini fade away.

"Are you ready to see Freya now milady?", Thor says as Kess lets me go.

"Can't you just call her.", I say as I release her and notice she's got something tied tight on her bicep.

"She got bit by Cobra's snake.", Thor says.

"Lucy can you handle getting hot head so he don't fall over the waterfall?", Kess asks as I study her.  
"Ya just hurry back we need you?", Lucy says as I scoop Kess knowing that poison's harsh.

"I'll be back as soon as I can.", Kess says as I and Thor go through our gates.

"I set her on my couch just as Freya enters and begins to purge the poison.

"They said you were dead how did you survive.", I say as I stroke her face holding her hand.

"Well I called Akira in his Chibi form and when the building fell he shielded me with his magic shield.", she says as I kiss her face gently on the side as Freya works as I take in the cuts and everything.

"It's ok it looks worse then it is. Right Freya?", she smiles as the Norse woman smirks.

"Ja the eternal bleeding and bruised ribs I ealed along mit the poison in your system is a lot less bad the it looks.", Freya says chucking as Kess rolls her eyes "But you ave been worse."

"Not anymore my princess, because after the trial I'll stay by your side all I can.", I say taking Kess's hand to kiss it. 


	16. nirvana and cait shelter

Kess pov.

Luckily thanks to Freya I was recovered quick since time in the Celestial world passes different and was mounting Akira ready to do major damage to that Nirvana thing. "Be safe princess and don't hesitate if you need help to call.", Loke says and I smile kissing his cheek before he gives me a leg up to climb on the Zodiac dragon at his full and intimidating size.

I won't since I don't have a full picture where we're at but I'm sure Akira can deal some pain.", I say

"They'll learn not to mess with the mistress of the dragon zodiac.", Akira says sternly as his gate opens and we shoot out.

At the moment I'm wearing black jeans with a green tank in Akira's color's with his symbol on it as we approach nirvana and first notice our friends dangling from the now walking weapon as we spot Natsu falling off.

"Akira the slayer!", I shout and he nods scooping Natsu by his claws.

"Now I'm flying!", he shouts ready to barf " I can't take anymore vehicles"

"It's not a vehicle Natsu, it's Akira and he's a friend like Happy only he's currently in his bigger than a house size.", I shout as Akira moves him to the back as Natsu looks shocked.

"That guy said you died.", Natsu says suddenly forgetting his sickness.

"I got better.", I say as we approach our friends so they can board as Erza and Gray hug me.

"Your ok that guy said.", Gray starts.

"Ya I heard I'm dead.", I say rolling my eyes as Erza chuckles, "You know assumption is the mother of all screw ups." before dropping them on top before I go to blasting the weapon as they try to defeat from within when Christine flies by doing the same thing and we join them as Akira breaths cosmic fire down on the weapon doing major damage.

"milady the ship is crashing.", Akira says

"Grab it we need to get the mages off before it crashes.", I say as he uses his talons to grab the bird and flaps his large wings to keep it steady.

"Open gates of the Tiger and the cat Tai and Kyo!", I say pulling my other two jade keys.

"Yo what up.", Kyo says .

"I need your help getting all these mages of Christine and on Akira.", I say

"As you wish milady.", Tai says as we all jump off and they get to work on the four top side while I run inside to grab Hibiki.  
I drag the orange head out handing him of to one of the boys as they get him on.

"Is that everyone", I ask.

"Yup.", Kyo says grabbing me and jumping so we're on the dragon again.

"Akira land the ship so we can get them off.", I say as he nods lowering the burning ship quickly before putting it our with his Typhoon breath.

We then find a spot to land and unload the passed out mages before we take off again the 4 of us placing ourselves to block Nirvana from the Cait shelter guild.

"Ready?", I ask looking at the legs of nirvana.

'Lucy what's happening in Nirvana' I send to my cousin telepathically.

'We have to find and destroy the lacrima.', she replies as we fire on the top of Nirvana and at the legs

'Lemme know when you need a pick up, I'm gonna keep firing.', I say as I can sense her nod in agreement and I can sense her magic is low.

I kept diving at the thing as I hoped to slow it and keep it away as the time progressed and I could feel the strain from three spirits and the battle when I saw the thing start to explode.

"Akira open that up so we can pull them out.", I say as I hear him laugh as he rips through layers and each time he finds an allie they climb a rope the three of us are holding

Eventually we get everyone loaded in time to get off as the thing falls and explodes as we fly away.

"Hey why isn't natsu sick?", Lucy says.

"Akira's a friend not transportation.", Natsu says as we land and Kyo Tai, and Akira return

On landing we get off and thankfully Gray gives me a hand down. Good thing cause I'm a little tired.  
At said moment the council arrives.

I finger my keys as everyone prepares to defend Jellal as he and Hot eye are arrested.

After the Cait shelter guild welcomed us and began tending our wounds, I was tired so I couldn't place what was off about them but that night I slept hard.

The next morning we all got up and changed into the clothes that the guild had provided and as the Tremaines and my guildmates hoped for a party to celebrate I figured out what went wrong. The guild with the exception of Wendy and Carla, is full of projections, there not real.

Unfortunately the master picked this moment to fess up and Wendy's friends slowly vanished. I watched as I met the masters gaze as he talked before vanishing as well leaving a sobbing Wendy.  
I watched as Natsu , Gray, and Erza promised she could come with us to our guild which she agreed and soon we were on the ship part of our trip. I sat downstairs and watched as Lucy made contracts with Angel's 3 Zodiac spirits leaning against the wall on the barrel after which Loke appeared.

"There a good group Lucy. I kinda hoped they'd end up with you or Kess, so I'm very happy for them.", He says to her

"Me too, I'm looking forward to getting to know all of them." , Lucy says as Loke's eyes meet mine and she takes a hint.  
"I'll leave you to chat with Kess for a little bit.", she says as he nods before stopping in front of my barrel.

"So princess I was thinking after you've recovered we could plan to take the trial.", He says looking at me as he lifts his glasses.

"Sounds good Loke, just need a rest first even with a healing I summoned 4 spirits in a short period of time. I need to rest an train.", I say

"I'm sure we'll be more than ready for whatever it throws at u.", Loke says.


	17. The lion's trial

Kess's p.o.v.

I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a Green t-shirt with a denim jacket my messenger bag ready as me and Loke looked at the mouth to the cave of trial we were intent on happening. In the Celestial world every spirit has a ring and every ring has a trial. And to Pass spirit and human must pass together. We were now looking at the entry to the trial for Loke's ring as the mouth of the cave was shaped like a lion's head and the entrance was the mouth.

Loke stood next to me, in his now usual suit and tie, shades on his face as he looks forward one hand in his pocket.  
"Are you sure your ready for this Loke, you'll be stuck with me for a long time.", I ask looking over at him as he smiles at me.

"I'm more than ready princess.", he says taking my hand and pulling me against him our hands in the air " I can't wait to claim you as my own." as he buries his face in my hair hanging at the crook of my neck making me blush as when he pulls from there he crashes his lips on my own possessively.

"Then we better get this show on the road.", I say panting after we pull apart for air.

He just nods with a smirk keeping my hand in his as we enter the cave.

"Who dares to take the trial of the Lion for Leo the Lion's key?", comes a booming voice.

I step forward and hold my head up "I do, I'm Kess Kyle.", I state looking ahead towards a glowing doorway.

"Leo the Lion are you certain your willing to take the trial and risk being bonded to her!", the voice asks "A human"

"Yes I'll accept her and no other as my life mate. " he says as I feel like I'm in a beam of light with Loke whose at my side and suddenly he pulling me tight against him until there's a flash and suddenly the room is gone as is Loke.

I'm in a room of mirrors and before me stands a lion like creature in the middle, his head a lion, body draped in a shiny gold cloak.

"If you wish to be proved worthy of the leader of the zodiac you must defeat me. If you fail you die.", he says as I extend my mind and he charges me...

Loke's p.o.v.  
I find my self in a room of doors, and I'm short Kess. "Kess! Kess!", I shout worriedly for the ravenette.

"She's battling , if she fails to defeat the monster she dies.", says the voice.

"Then why aren't I with her!", I shout.

"To be with a zodiac she must prove worthy, or die for being prideful enough to prove she's good enough!", it booms.

"She is the only one who will ever be worthy in my eyes, she's proved brave, loyal, loving, protective and kind!", I shout.

"Then enter the doors to her memories, see if she's all you thought her to be or think her to be.", shouts the voice.

"I could never love her any less.", I say as I open the first door.  
"Kess be ok."

Kess's p.o.v.

This creature has been tough all my hits pass through and here in this trial as he taunts my keys don't work so it's me and my sword.  
I tried telepathy and despite how solid his hits have been on me I can't grasp him. I swing once again my sword passing through as the creature but this time he grabs me from my neck tossing me into the glass shattering it getting glass in my back, but this time it screams in pain and I look up and notice he's taken damage.

Then it hits me like a light bulb turning on. The mirrors , break the mirrors. I run to the one next to me and kick it shattering it and he screams again bleeding more. I proceed to run around the room shattering the mirrors as it screams and weakens until all the mirrors but one are broke and he whimpers as I shatter it and he lets out a last wail before he disintegrates. Behind the last mirror are a set of steps at which I sheath my blade and run my cut and bruised body down them hoping Loke's down there since I haven't been able to locate his mind.

"Loke!", I shout as I follow the stair case

"He's going through your memories. When he's done he'll come to his senses and reject you and you'll die.", says a voice.

"What makes you so sure.", I say.

"Your a human celestial mage, your kind have been abusing our kind for a long time. Once he see's how you really are he'll reject you, seeing as like all celestial mages your cruel and manipulative.", the voice says.

"If he see's my memories and finds that then I deserve it, but I would never deceive Leo. I'd still love him if he was a regular wizard, or if he wasn't a mage.", I state as I reach a room of my images.

"Your a weak willed manipulative human , you don't belong with him.", my look a likes say "prepare to be put to death."

"Stop it, I'm a lot of things but I know who I am, I've had lots of time to come to terms with myself. And if it's a good day to die, then so be it.  
My days are numbered and I got to spend time getting to know Leo the Lion, and saw his heart. I got to see him laugh and cry, and share my first kiss with him. But I have faith in him, and myself. He won't reject me.", I say gripping my sword when my self attacks and I'm battling my own images.

Now this would be hard enough but the glass and other injuries don't help but I ignore them as I fight multiple swords and multiple me's.

"Any last words.", one of my doppelgangers say as we battle.

"Yes if I do die today, tell Leo the Lion that no matter what happens my love for him is real and he'll always have my heart. Tell him I don't want him to suffer, and to find his happiness. It was a joy to love and be loved by him as well as fight at his side. And I want you to know I won't give up on Leo. ", I say kicking another me.

I'm not giving up. I'll fight till my heart ceases to beat until I see Loke again. My duplicates begin to shatter like glass as my sword contacts them. Suddenly the lot of them explode and I cover my face as glass flies. When all is said and done I'm staring at a large lion. I mean house sized large as it stand by Loke as he looks at me as I stand up.

"Now Leo the Lion reject her and get this over with.", the lion says as Loke looks emotionless and I sense no emotions then I realize something.

Loke's p.o.v.  
After my trip through Kess's memories I was now standing behind the Lion out of Kess's view as my copy stared at her and the Lion taunted.  
She was covered in glass cuts and she still looked beautiful.

"That's not Leo.", Kess says looking at the fake "That's not my Loke. "

"Well Leo get this over with!", shouts the Lion as my fake picks up a discarded sword walking towards her just as I snap out of my funk and charge as he swings and kick him away from her.

"Loke, right on time.", she says as my duplicate falls and shatters.

"I wish I was sooner, because Kess I do accept you. ", I say "This may hurt ."  
"It'll be fine, I trust you Loke.", she says as I pull her in my arms pulling her hair away from her neck as I sink my teeth into her and she gasps as I make my mark. After I pull away I lick her wound so It'll heal as she relaxes in my hold and I look at the large Lion not releasing her.

"Now she's as much mine as I am hers!", I shout "And I won't surrender her." as I pull her to myself possessively.

"Very well, then Kess Kyle you have passed and survived the trial.", he says as the giant firefly lights surround us suddenly healing Kess's wounds as well as changing her closes to a floor length lace dress that looks to be made of stardust as her hair is now neat with a crown of flowers.

"Kess Kyle do you take Leo the Lion as your mate, for now and ever more?", it asks as her eyes lock mine.

"Yes always.", she says eyes full of love.

"Leo the Lion do you accept Kess as your life mate , and to permanently share a bond with you and as part of you.", it asks.

"Yes, forever.", I say as her eyes shimmer.

"Then as the spirit of the trial I declare the husband and wife, or life mates.", he states as my key on Kess's belt begins to float and glow before it changes into a gold ring with a large ruby, my sign in gold in the center of the stone as it lands in my hand which I slide on Kess's ring finger.

"May your eternity be forever happy. Kiss your mate", it says as we feel another ray of light as I kiss her before appearing in my spirit realm apartment.

"I've been waiting for this part.", I say kissing her as I pick her up.

"I think that means two of us.", she says when I pull away.

I carried her into what is now our room in the spirit world and spend the night consummating our marriage making sure she knows she's mine forever.


	18. Honey moon and Edolas

Loke's p.o.v.

I awoke the first morning with a new pleasant warmth in my bed as I looked over Kess who was curled up with me in my tangled blankets.  
I wonder how Lucy will feel about this. The vision of my new wife made my heart swell with a pride as my mark on her flesh peered out through her hair and it had turned into my constellation. I could feel bit's of my power that had entered her from the binding, and knew she'd need time for her body to adjust to it.

She'd need to stay in the spirit world a few days for her body to fully adjust, but when it did she could use my door to call me or to come to me.  
And best of all my celestial energy has stopped her aging. She'll be with me always. Well unless someone kills her, but I won't let that happen, she's my princess. I felt her start to stir against me as her beautiful lavender grey eyes began to open.

"Loke?", she says sleepily looking up at me.

"Good morning kitten sleep well?", I say as I run a hand through her hair.

"MMMM", she says enjoying when I touch her hair.

"Well I'm all yours for today kitten, I got the other zodiac to cover for me.", I say smiling as she smiles at me sweetly all the love in her eyes .

"Mine all day, I like the sound of that, hmm whatever shall I do with you.", she says an smirks teasingly as she wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap one around her waist.

"I have a few ideas.", I say pecking her lips and we stayed there for hours just being together like nothing else existed until we got hungry and went downstairs so I could fix us some food.

I just had on a pair of pajama pants and she and her messy hair were in one of my long t-shirts leaving her long legs bare as she sat on the counter next to the stove her legs crossed. You could say it was very distracting for me, if we didn't need food I'd of carried her back to my room or better yet taken her right here and now.

But I eventually got the food made and we ate together before returning to earlier activities. That day we only left the room to eat, shower , or use the restroom.

Throughout the day I could feel my energy as it melded with her from our bond. She couldn't tell now but when we exited the celestial world she'd notice. Especially since it looks like we'll be called to Edolas soon, to help Lucy and the others. At least for now Kess wasn't in any kind of danger while with me. It's once less key holder to worry over. Correction I think as she sleeps against me again as I look at her ring.

She's my wife, and wears my ring and holds my heart.

Kess's p.o.v.

We were currently curled up on Loke's couch as we were reading a magazine together, discussing apartment shopping when he looked up.

"What is it?", I ask as he looks back at me.

"Lucy's calling again, I don't think Virgo can handle this.", he says getting up.

"Then we best go, no one fudges with my cousin.", I say getting up.

"Then we best get you changed.", he says smirking as the lights light giant fire flies surround me and when they vanish I'm no longer in Loke's t-shirt but black jeans , and a black tank top with Leo's constellation on it in gold and a black leather jacket with biker boots and my hair in a side braid, sword and knives as well as messenger bag and keys in place. He's now in his suit and tie with his shades on holding out his hand to me.

"Ready my princess?", he says flirty.

"You got it babe.", I say taking his hand as we cross the gate and land in front of an army, and an army of large flying monsters.

"Sorry I'm late princess.", he says to Lucy

"Yo cuz what did I miss.", I say as I'm leaning on Loke

"Kess I thought you were a part of the Lacrima?", she says in shock as we both smirk.

"Well Kess has been with me so she wouldn't be part of a Lacrima.", Loke says as we stare at the Army.

"Me and Akira can probably take some of these airborne.", I say firmly.

"I'll stay here and help Lucy and Gray, you be careful Love.", Loke says and I wink at him.

"Of course. "Open Gate of the Dragon Akira!", I shout as the gate opens revealing the large sea foam green dragon of the Zodiac.

"How you didn't take the pills.", Gray says flabbergasted as I hop on the dragon ignoring him.

"Ready Akira?", I say smirking.

"Born ready milady.", he says as we take off and start on the flying blue monster things coming after us firing cosmic breath onto them knocking them away. Sadly on the ground wasn't looking good as there were many on the ground as I finished the last air bound we flew to my friends just as something was rising out of the ground and noticed it was a odd version of the fairy tail guild.

Everyone was dressed weird as they fought with wands while I flew in coming from behind.

"Lucy who is this guy is he your boyfriend or something.", said Lucy's double as Loke grinned and his flirty personality took over .

"He wishes.", my cousin says as I smirk if she only knew .

"I see it's cause your naturally drawn to me cause your a Lucy too.", He says fixing his shades.

"No thanks I don't like pretty boys.", she says grumbling as I jump down and use my telekinesis to whip a few wands away from the soldiers.

"That's ok Loke, I'll always take ya.", I say landing as he blushes and the Lucy's are shocked. "Akira try and keep those blue things away."

"As you wish Milady.", he says as I whip rock at the soldiers using my telekinesis.

"Kess.", says Lucy's double .

"That's my name don't wear it out.", I say.

"You look nothing like my Kess.", she says .

"I see and what's edolas me like?", I ask.

"Like your Lucy except she's the kings consort.", she says as I look at Lucy.

"I'll tell you later.", Lucy says as we continue to fight until there magic in there wands starts to float in the air.

"We're losing our magic!", everyone starts panicking as I feel gravity leave and I call back Akira as I start to float away.

"What will we do without magic.", they fuss.

"You'll be fine.", Lucy says.

"A guilds about more than magic.', Gray says

"You'll adjust to a new normal. You'll survive cause your strong and so are your bonds and friendships.", I shout as we float away Loke included.

Eventually we all wake up just outside magnolia, Loke included.

And we're greeted by dozens of flying cats.

"Wow where did all the cats come from.", I say as me and Loke get up "Lucy you got some explaining to do." 


	19. Nominated

Kess p.o.v.

Lucy did eventually explain the whole Edolas thing, and then I moved my stuff from Fairy hill to Loke's apartment which wasn't hard cause all I had was a few linens, books, and clothes. We hadn't told anyone about us being married and had planned to wait until after the S-Class trials.  
I was heading to the guild after having showered off the sweat from a training session with my spirits.

Tai had really made me work my sword work today, and Loke had appeared to watch and give pointers on where he spotted openings.  
At one point I spared Kyo and Tai together as Akira watched amused. I was feeling clean and refreshed as me and Loke were chilling on the couch me reading as Loke played with my hair reading over my shoulder.

I was wearing track pants and a blue tank top my hoodie draped over the couch as he was in a t-shirt and jeans his shades on his head as my head rested against him when I heard Warren in my head.

"Everyone report to the guild the master has an important announcement.", Warren says as Loke tightens his grip around my torso. Due to our mental link when my walls down like now he can hear my thoughts and by extension any telepathic messages sent my way.

"I guess I better head to the guild.", I say stretching as he presses his face in the crook of my neck.

"Hurry back.", he says before kissing it making shivers run up and down my spine.

"Loke!", I whine as he chuckles before kissing me there again.

"Ok, I'll let you up for now.", he says as I get up and he smirks as I grab my hoodie throwing it on as I grab my keys and messenger bag.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna have to find a way to teach you a lesson.", I say teasingly despite how red my face is as he chuckles.

"Careful I might enjoy that.", he says teasingly as I tie my hair up and head out running to the guild where we're ushered into an auditorium and the S-Class wizard candidates are announced.

It was no surprise when they called Gray or Natsu, I figured they were lead contenders. They then proceeded to Elfman, Levy,Cana, Juvia to my shock and Mest a guy that's presence made my head hurt like something was battering my mental defensive walls. Then to my surprise they called me. Why would they call me, when one I'm a newbie, two there are hundreds of candidates that worked hard for this, and cared more than I did.

'Hey beautiful what's this pressure on your mental walls I'm feeling through our link.' , comes Loke's soothing voice in my head as people congratulate us.

'It's from being in the vicinity of Mest, once he leaves it'll ease up. There's something off about him.', I say back as I watch Mest leave.

'You seem conflicted.', he says sounding concerned as I rub my head.  
'I'll tell you when I get home.', I say watching the others as I rub my head glad when Mest leaves and the pressure In my head leaves but annoyed by the headache leftover.

The headache was dizzying in and of itself. I just needed to get home and take a nice bath, and I'm sure it would be ok.

I headed out and headed home glad that the fresh air was clearing things up. I walked home taking my time as I began to debate partners for the trial. I had a feeling Lucy was gonna offer for Cana, and Natsu already had Happy. Gajeel was volunteering for Levy, while I remembered from a chat with Loke he'd promised to be Gray's partner if this came up. So who would I pick. Maybe Wendy, she'd be cool. I felt a familiar pressure as I spotted Mest talking Wendy into helping him as I sigh. Well that's out.

I lean on the wall as I wait for him to leave so that the pressure will as Loke appears next to me.

"The pressure's back?", he asks as I nod.

"It's like there's a spell trying to attack my mental wall every time they guy's in five feet of me.", I say wincing as I rub my temples "I'm gonna have to put a stronger wall up for the trials."

"Trials?", he says scooping me up bridal style as I lean into him.

"Ya, some how I got nominated for the S-Class trials and so is he. Somethings not right about him.", I say "You know I can walk".

"Well let's get you home so you can have that bath you were thinking about. That and him being away should help that headache of yours. And I can feel the dizziness from the headache so no your not walking", he says soothingly as we eventually reach home and he carries me in setting me on the couch gently before he grabs my bag and keys and hangs them before going to the bathroom where I hear the tub faucet.

Thankfully the pressure's gone so it's just the leftover headache. I rest my head against the couch and soon Loke helps me into the hot bubble bath with lavender in it and I lay my head back on the towel he folded up for a pillow.

"Thank you.", I say as I close my eyes.

"Any time kitten.", he says as I feel his lips brush my head.

"You mean anytime until the trial.", I say "Cause your Gray's partner."

"Hey I mean anytime, Just cause I can't work with you on the trial doesn't mean I can't ogle you.", he says and I hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yea but if I'm gonna compete against Mest, I'll need to figure out why he's causing headaches. ", I say "Otherwise I have to hope someone else takes him out till his spell wears off. It's like there's this pressure trying to force information in that's false. I've never seen him before his nomination and Suddenly it's like I have these fake memories trying to enter my mind. Like an attack"

"I'll help. I can't help you in the trial but I can help push out the fake memories and strengthen your wall. It won't be right if you loose cause your not a 100%. Want you at full strength if I have to face you. ", he says.

"If you think it'll help I'll try it.", I say as he places his hand in the tub where my heart is.

'Now focus on my voice.', he says in my head as my eyes close. I feel a wave of peace and love flow through me as he speaks 'Regulas fill her up.'

I feel the headache lesson as the false memories are pushed out as the pain lightens and starts to dissipate. Soon the pains gone and I feel relief as I finally relax and let out a breath in relief.

"That's a lot better.", I say.

"Just keep your end of the link open and I can help until the trials.", he says as we share a smirk. "So any ideas on who you'll partner with."

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll pick..."

"Loke you there I'm coming in!", shouts Gray as our eyes widen as he bursts in the bathroom "Whoa why's Kess in your tub"

"Gray get out before you miss the trial cause I've knocked the crap out of you early!", I shout

 **Kess's partner for the trials is currently up for grabs, I could pick one of her spirits and make him a fairy tail member, or the other option so far is panther lily cause they'd be good together. still not definite.**


	20. Her partner and vision

Loke's p.o.v.

As soon as Gray barged into the bathroom and laid eyes on my Kess, I couldn't help feeling more irritated that he essentially was looking at my naked wife as she threatened him. He just stood there dumb founded though so I decided to act and grabbed him "Come on Gray.", I say practically dragging him from the bathroom by his shirt. "And stop looking at my girl or I'll poke your eyes out"

That part knocked him out of his stupor as I shut the bathroom door before releasing him by the couch as I glare at him.  
"Loke I came to talk to you about the trials but you got some serious explaining to do!", Gray says upset sounding as Kess comes in a few minutes later now dressed in her pink cat pajama pants and a blue tank top her wet hair down as she enters the room with beat red cheeks due to the embarrassment of Gray catching her in the tub.

"Could you turn down the volume Gray I just got rid of one headache.", she says then gestures for us to take a seat which we do as she sits on the armrest of my chair placing her hands in her lap.

"Ok, so what's going on why's she in your bathroom. She's not some plaything like the other girls, Kess is Nakama, and Lucy's cousin.", Gray growls.

"I assure you it's nothing like that. Since I've been with Kess those girls don't exist.", I say looking up at her as she smiles softly at me.

"It's kind of a secret since we didn't want it out until after S-Class but Gray, after the Nirvana thing we went on a trial together.", she starts

"It was for our right to love each other and be together, And she passed", I add watching her lovingly "So I made her my wife."  
Then to make my point I pull her into my lap startling her.

"You guys got married. Lucy's gonna kill you for not telling her or having her at the wedding.", Gray says

"Well I guess we did basically elope.", Kess says "But please until after the trials keep this on the down low."

"Ya I can do that.", he says " So wow you and Loke. Who'd of thunk he'd settle down and marry, let a lone stick to one girl." At which he chuckles and me and Kess have matching smirks.

We then move on to discussing the trial and I agree to meet Gray at the guild tomorrow. "Just remember Kess, just cause your Loke's wife don't mean we're going easy on you.", he says

"Good I don't expect you too, then it wouldn't be fair to all the people who were working for it that didn't get nominated.", she says rolling he eyes " I'm not even sure why I was nominated. I've been here less time then Lucy, Juvia or Gajeel."

"He probably just saw something in you that you didn't Kess. ", I say sensing through our link her confusion as I absentmindedly rub her back "Also you didn't over react just now like your cousin would of when Gray said we're going all out."

"Well I guess tomorrow I'll find me a partner and meet you guys at the guild then.", she says "Cause I wanna see the look on Lucy's face when you tell her your Key will be unavailable for the trial."

Kess's p.o.v.

Having a never ending depth messenger bag is great. I was thinking over who to partner with on the way to the guild as I passed through the market and got some good deals on protein bars, dried fruits and trail mix and other things I can put In my bag so I can eat during the trial if I need to. I felt so great today, my headache was cleared up, I had a great night with Loke after Gray left, a great sleep, yummy breakfast.

Now I was content, had my favorite jeans on and a black Hello Kitty t-shirt and my sneakers on black hair down. Except for a partner the morning was going well. As I stopped to talk to a street merchant about some peaches she was selling thinking about buying one to eat on the way to the guild I heard a yell.

"Stop thief he's got my purse!" and I turn watching some guy running with a purse as an upset woman calls after him right at me as he grabs me pulling me to him holding a knife to my chest.

"Stop or the doll face gets it.", he says as I roll my eyes as I head butt him making him cry out that his nose is broken before I hit him in a pressure point knocking him out to the soldiers surprise that had come.

"He's all yours fellas", I say taking the purse tossing it to the owner having lost my taste for peaches, milkshakes it is.

Eventually I come across Carla and Lily having a in depth chat.

"I can't believe she ignored me. I just don't trust this Mest character.", she says as I smile

"I have my doubts as well. Especially since he claims to be my prince's pupil.", he says

"Well that makes three of us.", I say as her and Lily look up at me.

"Kess, you don't trust Mest either, but isn't he a guildmate.", Lily says.

"Actually after a long night and a bad headache I realized all the memories with him were inserted. There not real. It took me a while to purge them.", I say "Being a telekinetic as well make me sensitive when people play in my head.

"See told you there's something wrong with him we must tell master.", she says.

"Hold on there's only our word here no evidence.", I say as I look between them.

"Why couldn't you have been her partner.", she asks huffing.

"Mest beat me to the punch and used the Mystogan card.", I say as I get an Idea.

"Hey Panther Lily since Natsu can have Happy as a partner would you be willing to work with me for the S-Class trials. I really need a partner and think you'd be a great asset.", I say with a smile as his eyes widen " Plus then you can help me keep an eye on Mest. You might get to kick Gajeels can, or smack Happy around."

At the last part he smirks. "I'm in, and I'm honored you'd ask me.", he says eyes twinkling.

"Sweet.", I say happily as we shake before we part ways and I head to the guild.

"So you went with Lily he should be a good choice.", says Loke smiling at me as I spot him at the entrance to the guild as I wave off the cats.

"Yea, I think Lily and I should make a good team, plus he can hold his own against Gajeel at least for a little bit. If he can fight a dragon slayer in his larger form then he'd be a pretty big asset.", I say as we enter while Gray's saying he's already got a partner planned this for a year.

"That's right that's me.", he says as we enter "and don't worry Lucy I'll be here under my own power so it won't effect you or Kess."

"It would have been nice to know ahead of time.", she grumbles.

"Then you need to chat with your spirits more.", I tease as I sit on the table.

"Hey your a celestial spirit can you even help.", Elfman says.

"While I am a spirit" Loke says undoing his tie and shirt pulling it down he turns and shows his mark "I am still a Fairy Tail Wizard and on my Honor as a Fairy Tail wizard I will do everything in my power Gray to make you S-Class."  
Gosh he looks so good without his shirt on I think as I study him a moment before he fixes his shirt and jacket throwing me a wink.

'Only for you babe.', he says through our link to me making me blush a little before he sits by me as others scramble for partners.

"So who's your partner Kess ?", my cousin asks.

"Oh Panther Lily, I figure if Natsu can take Happy then exceeds were open game for partners.", I say smiling as she face palms.

"Well I'm with Cana but I'm curious why you didn't ask me?", she says.

"Well you teamed with Cana yesterday and I heard about it and Loke had already told me before I was nominated he was Gray's partner which is why I didn't ask him."

"Well if we're gonna be at Hargeon early tomorrow we should all get packed so we can board and get some rest cause we leave early.", my cousin says and we all nod.

Eventually after packing my two bags while Loke was at the guild I laid down to nap.  
It was a nightmare, but more it was a vision cause you can't wake up from visions.

I was battling on an island surrounded by soldiers, then I saw some strong mages and others getting injured.  
Then I saw Loke battling a spirit I hadn't seen since I was young Capricorn, and it was like he looked at me as he cackled about getting a humanoid body finally to Loke. Soon there was more battles more injuries.  
Then there was a large black dragon with red eyes staring at me as I felt the fear fill up my body. Soon I saw it attack and breath at me, then I was in limbo like abyss floating, cold, and alone.

"Loke!", I called out screaming "Lucy!, Gray, Lily, Natsu! Anyone! " as for the first time panic fills me to join the fear.

"Kess! Kess! Wake up!", I hear a familiar voice calling to me in the blackness "Come on come back to me baby!"  
As I feel a warmth envelope my body, as through my link I feel a warm loving feeling enter me as I feel the black start to fade away only for my eyes to open and to be met with Loke's beautiful eyes full of concern as he has me cradled in his arms.

"Loke? Your ok.", I say as I hug him tight tears falling down my eyes as he hugs me tight as he plays with one hand in my hair.

"It's ok Kitten I'm here now. I got you.", he says as I cling to him as the fear slowly melts away with the sound of Loke's voice "It was just a dream."

"Loke it wasn't a dream. It was a vision, something bad is coming.", I say as he holds me tighter "It's gonna be a long time before we're back here."

"It'll be alright, whatever it is I'm here and I'll protect you.", he says kissing my forehead as we cling together not wanting to let go. 


	21. the trial begins

Loke's p.o.v.

The next morning after me and Kess had a talk with Akira about the vision while packing for the trip.  
It was agreed something would happen that would prevent Kess and others from returning home for some time so with Kyo, Tai , and Thor's help when they popped in our apartment was emptied into my celestial world apartment as a precaution before we left for the guild with our bags for the trip. I was wearing jeans with a green Zodiac t-shirt with my symbol and Kess was wearing likewise only her shirt was black and her black hair hung down over her shoulders with her bangs braided to the side. And today she sported some black shades, gosh is she hot.

Unlike some of the girls in the guild Kess only carried her backpack and messenger bag, and I knew for a fact she'd packed food and extra water or Gatorade due to a gut feeling she had. When we arrived we were met by our partners, her's Pantherlily and mine Gray.  
Eventually we all took carriages to Hargeon to catch the ship to Tenrou Island.

She sat reading her magazine leaning against me as I left my arm around her as I played with the tips of her hair with my fingers, while Panther Lily and Gajeel chatted on the other side with Levy on the way there. I figure she got a coded message since she has a pen making markings as she reads through the article. She looks so cute when she's in thought.

"So Gray how are you gonna handle the competition knowing Loke's key holders are on separate teams.", Levy says catching my attention.

"I'll be fine, they know it's just a little friendly competition.", I say.

"It won't be that bad. It's not like Loke's my strongest key, like he is with Lucy. Now her strongest Key likes to drown her.", Kess says "All though I do enjoy his company the most." as she winks making me blush.

"Besides except for whether she or Gray passes everything goes back to normal after S-Class.", I say.

"I'm definitely gonna win. There's no chance I'm going easy on you!", Gray shouts pointing at Kess.

"Not if we beat you first!", the Iron dragon slayer chuckles.

"Fine don't go easy on me, it would be an insult to those that worked for it and weren't picked if you didn't.", she says still making marks.  
"But don't expect me to be a push over either. I'm a lot stronger than Lucy, even with out having any other gold keys." making me chuckle.

"Awe babe, don't you worry your pretty head we'll go plenty hard when we beat you.", I say smirking.

"That's if you get to face me, remember you could get knocked out by someone else at anytime.", she says smirking.

After a long ride we eventually reach the port and are aboard the ship. And to my surprise it's tropical temps as the girls all change to lighter clothes. Kess sits on the ground next to me in jean shorts and a work out tank top leaning on my legs as she now puts on some sun screen.

"Hey Wendy can't you use that Troya spell on me.", Natsu begs the little slayer.

"No can do Natsu, she's on my team. It's against the rules for her to help you.", Mest says.

"He's got a point.", I say as Kess looks up at me.

"Does that mean I have to see if someone else wants to put sunscreen on my back so I don't blister and burn.", she says batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'll do it!", shouts Bixslow.

"No, I think that I'm fine to do that.", I say.

"No you said your self no helping other teams.", Happy says as Kess pinches her nose bridge.

"I guess Tai or Kyo", she starts as my eyes widen and I grab her bottle.

"It's no magic, it's sunscreen. I can at least help her with that.", I say huffing as I get a dab and she turns so I can rub it in as I say low for her ears. "Besides don't need you burning or someone else's hands on you."

"Oh come on, if I burned you'd be all over me with the aloe, one so you'd have your hands on me and two cause your a worrier.", she says in my head making me blush.

"Your probably right.", I send back "because if everyone else wasn't here there's a few things I'd like to do to that body."  
and I'm satisfied by the reddening of her ears.

Soon the master comes and makes an announcement about how the trial starts now as I note Kess is focusing on Freed as Lily comes by her when we stand up.

Her and Lily share a look and I know she's speaking to him telepathically as Freed and Bixslow take off after Natsu crashes into the runes.

"Ready Lily.", she says smirking

"On it.", he says grabbing her as he flies towards the runes.

"Kess be careful!", shouts Lucy.

"It's fine cuz cause when Freed was making them I planted a suggestion to leave an opening for me and Lily!", she shouts flying through letting out a whoop.

"Have fun being behind.", Lily says teasingly as I shake my head amused as Lucy stares in shock.

Kess's p.o.v.

When it come to plans in front of team mates me and Lily discussed ours telepathically so as to keep our guild mates guessing.  
I had to laugh at the look on there faces when we got off the ship. We reached shore quickly.

"Awesome flying Lily.", I say as we land and he grins.

"Clever idea, I can see part of why your in the running.", he says smirking.

"Well now to pick a path.", I say rubbing my pretend beard "Guess the scientific approach, Einy meaninie"

"Wait that's the scientific approach.", he says chuckling.

"Ya there's two serenity routes and the rest have us fighting a guild mate, so rather than worry who I have to fight I pick one by chance.", I say as I go back to my game and then go down my selected row. We wound up getting lucky you could say and got one of the Serenity routes.

"So who were you hoping to fight or not fight.", he says.

"Actually I was hoping to conserve magic to the serenity route was perfect.", I say as we exit plopping on a rock " Besides this reduces our competition." I return to my code as I wait for the others to arrive while I chat with Lily not liking my message. Also I dislike this bad feeling I have. After we all gather and are given orders to look for Mavis grave I have Lily come with me and we wait in a tree as we solve the clues and realize she's in tunnel E all telepathically of course. Soon the gut feeling gets worse.

So I open my mind up and spread out as I sense new minds arriving on the island, and one old one that sends chills up my spine as I feel the first of the ambushes take place.

"Lily I need you to find Wendy and get her to safety. I can sense she's in danger and needs help.", I say looking at the sky as a familiar goat flies over head. "I have an old score to settle and need to find and protect Lucy from that." as I point "We're going to war." He nods and flies his way as I take off in pursuit of Capricorn and Zodeo who have been merged and are now Caprico.

I open up my minds walls and take down any barriers I'd put up between myself and Loke in case he decided to try and use our link to read my mind and give him an advantage during the trials. I need to catch him before he tries to merge with Loke and finally get a humanoid body or he spots and tries to kill Lucy since by default Capricorn's contract goes to her.

All the clues were there in print he was coming. I tried to mentally prepare for my fight with the mage that likes to take possession of peoples bodies and minds remembering my last encounters.

Loke's p.o.v.

Why was Capricorn working with Grimoire Heart. I had to wonder as we fought the soldiers that attacked as he watched us. I needed to get Lucy away before he recognizes her. Being Layla's daughter it could be dangerous. I wondered where my Kess was but I was to occupied as the old goat began to attack.

I convinced Lucy, Gray, and Cana to run so I could take Capricorn since as a Celestial Spirit in my spirit form I'm immune to body possession magic. As they fled I began my fight with him trying to get answers while preventing him from harming Lucy when a large rock comes flying striking Caprico in the face shocking me.

"Zodeo, I think you forgot about me. We have a score to settle and you know you've been waiting for this show down.", she says her arms crossed. If I wasn't confused about what she said or concerned for her safety I had to admit she looked hot as she adjusted her shades.

"Why Miss. Kyle I do believe your right. Only this time your daddy can't save you.", he says smirking at her as I take in what he says "I'll finish what I started with your mother while you watched helplessly. With you after I get my humanoid body."

"Yes you would know all about that. After all you sent the men who started the fire after us.", she says coldly as she holds her sword ready to attack "And you won't be doing anything like you tried with my mother. I'm not the helpless little girl I was that day. And I won't let you get your humanoid body."

"Princess what's he talking about?", I ask.

"A long time ago a wizard named Zodeo merged with a Celestial Spirit by the name of Capricorn breaking a magical law. Now he can't release Capricorn and live unless he merges with another body.", Kess says "I got him fired by the Heartfilia's for attempting to rape my mother Layla's sister by calling my father for help telepathically. My father had to be pulled away from Zodeo. He almost beat him to death in anger that he would tie his daughter up and threaten she'd be after her mother"

I feel the anger building up inside me that this man inside Capricorn would try to harm and is planning to harm my mate.

"And Leo the Lion's body will due.", Caprico states "I'll enjoy myself with her immensely once I have it. Did she tell you, I know she figured it out. I was the one that killed her parents. If she hadn't been away she'd have died as was the plan."

"You won't be getting Leo's body.", Kess says with a venom "And you can get your pervy ideas out of your head, I'd die before I let you touch me that way. Even with Leo's body, I'd still know it was you."

"Caprico, you won't be laying any hands on my princess.", I state glaring as I call regulas and strike him across the face. This man's not touching my wife. 


	22. The trial turns to war

Loke's p.o.v.

I wanted Kess to leave but she and Caprico were going hard at it, but for some reason she was relying only on her tele kinetics and hand to hand.  
We'd already stopped his "spirits" from killing Lucy, and he was solely focused on us.  
"Kess give up your just that weak little girl you always were, and I can't wait to finish with you what I started with your mother.", he taunts as the only look in my mates eyes is cold and calculating "After all this is your fault that the Heartfillia's fired me." as he fires a blast at making her fly back

making me shout "Kess", but luckily I'm able to catch her so she doesn't hit anything as she gives me a grateful look with her amazing lavender grey eyes.

"No Zodeo, Aunt Layla just realized you were a creep.", she says as she looks up at him as I set her against a wall.

"Ah Kess I'll have my new body and you'll be my toy.", he chuckles as I feel rage fill me.

"You'll never touch her!" I shout charging him head on as we fight head on as we continue to fight exchanging punches and blasts.

"Regulas Blast!", I shout striking him in the middle forcing a dark cloud out of him that hovers then shoots in my chest

"Loke no!", I hear as Kess's anguished cry reaches my ears as all I see is a bunch of stone pillars covered in shadows as they all charge me "Loke fight him."

As he takes over despite my fighting he shows me vision after vision of exactly what he's thinking of doing to my mate as I fight. The anger makes me fight harder as I work to regain control of my body as he leers at Kess and begins to use my body to attack my mate. He manages to toss her into a wall of the ruins hard but she uses it to pull herself up.

I continue to struggle against him as I suddenly feel my body stop moving and realize she's immobilizing me as I continue to fight Zodeo as he's merged with me.

"Loke you have to fight him, I need you.", she says as I hear her voice full of sadness

"Oh I'll give you what you need.", Zodeo says cackling until Kess's round kick connects with my head. Soon I feel my own light surge through me as Capricorn, whose now free of Zodeo strikes my middle causing my own light to expel and me to drop to the ground as Kess rushes to my side crouched by me aiding me in standing up as Zodeo, whose now standing before the three of us human, as he begins to disintegrate into stardust. As we watch I keep my arm around her shoulder as hers is under mine and around me and Capricorn on my other side.

"So that's what happens to those who break a magic law.", I say when he's gone.

"Unfortunately Loke this is only the beginning. My vision I think its coming true.", she says looking at me as her emotions swirl in her eyes.

"I see Ms. Kyle has gotten her dad's future visions.", Capricorn says.

"Rarely, like one led me to Akira.", she says now that we're both watching him.

"So what happened to you Capricorn?", I ask which results in a long story about zodeo working for Lucy's parents and getting fired after being given Capricorn's key as a result of assaulting Kess's mother and Kess and a discussion of his next moves before he returns ahead of me to the spirit world.

Leaving me alone with Kess whom I force to let me check her out for injuries and to rest a few and get healed a little by Freya.  
She's seated next to me quietly leaning on me as we're reluctant to separate even though I need to recharge. "Loke, if something happens to me remember, I'll come back to you.", she says her eyes glossy as her fingers brush the side of my face when she looks up at me, her eyes all glossy in concern for me.'' We're going to war today as a guild, and even if I'm gone awhile or don't notice time pass know I love you, and my heart is with you."

At her words I crashed my lips down on hers as her hands tangled in my hair our glasses tossed aside and forgotten as I pull her against me as the urgency in her kiss matched mine. If her vision was right we may not have a moment like this again for awhile. As we kissed I took in and memorized her and everything I could about her, so if I wasn't recharged in time to return to her side I'd never forget a thing about her.

Kess's p.o.v.

After Loke'd let me go he had to return to the spirit world to recharge. But he promised he'd come to me as soon as he was recovered.  
I was now running through the woods looking for my friends. Eventually I heard Gray grumbling. "Gray!", I shout as he turns around as I run up to him. "I was wondering how long I'd have to run before I found someone, where's Lucy and Cana? Loke said they were with you?"

"Beats me. Out of the Blue Cana wants to split up and starts playing with Lucy's boobs and they take off on me.", He says.

"That's weird. You'd think since we're practically at war here they'd wanna stick together. Unless.", I say putting my hand to my chin in thought.

"Unless what.", he says.

"Unless Cana wanted to lose you so she could go find Mavis Grave and Lucy figured it out.", I say tapping my foot.

"Dang her, why didn't I think of it.", he says.

"Eh Cana's so obsessed with getting S-class its the only thought on her mind.", I say as we start to walk "But I have a feeling we're not gonna be very worried about that soon.", I say as his face turns red.

"Why's my face so hot!", he says as I put my hand to his temple.

"I have no Idea but it looks like blushing. ", I say as I study his face when he suddenly drops to his knees in pain.

"What's wrong with my body?", he says as I notice a strange glowing band on his wrist.

"I'm not sure but I think this is part of it. I'll call Akira in Chibi size he'll know.", I say as I draw the Key "Open gate of the Dragon, Akira in Chibi form." with a puff of glowing smoke appears the Dragon in his small size.

"You called.", he says coming by us.

"Yes can you tell me what this band on Gray's wrist is?", I say as he looks it over.

"It's a old form of body link magic. It makes the wearer feel the pain of a person he's linked to. It can kill him if the other person dies.", he says as Gray groans in pain again.

"How do I break the link?", I ask as our eyes meet.

"Use your telepathy and follow the link and sever it at the juncture mentally. You'll have to touch the band. But a warning if he dies while your following the link you may die to.", he says.

"Then I better get to work. Akira stand guard until I'm all here.", I say sitting by Gray as I place my hands on his band and take a deep breath before I begin to follow the link. It's quite a distance as I follow it trying to ignore the pain coming. As I find it's juncture I realize the caster has linked herself and one other to it. If I sever her at the juncture it should free the other mystery victim.

I focus hard on the juncture as I begin to unravel the link as I sever it. Once done I feel relief as I'm no longer experiencing the pain or extreme emotions as I withdraw back into my mind feeling exhausted again. Once I'm done I look at Gray who sits up in relief.

"Thanks Kess.", He says

"Your welcome I pass out now.", I say as I fall when I feel darkness take over luckily I don't hit the ground.


	23. The battle ends and 7 years

Kess's p.o.v.

When I came to I was at base camp on laying on a matt with a few other injured guild mates as my friends were fighting a man with silver hair, a incredibly obese guy, a giant chicken, and a guy in a samurai suit all at once. It was mostly Cana, Lisanna, Levi, and for some reason Freed and Bickslow. Although Bickslow was using Elfman as a puppet. Most of those fighting were hurt though, so that means we need help.

"Open gate of the Cat and Tiger Kyo and Tai!", I shout as I stand up and the two spirits appear ready to fight.  
"Help our friends boys." and they nod as I enter the fray with them. I arrive as tubby is fighting the girls.

"Someone's delusional.", I say kicking his stomach making him drop his dumb doll as Tai takes it

"I'll take this tubby.", he says "Wouldn't want you in control of that sweet body." as he winks at Lisanna making her blush.

"No I can't date four women I'm not that kind of guy!", he shouts as I help Cana up. We quickly finish him now that I Tai has his dolly as the boy take care of the chicken, and the other two.

At said moment I see an explosion where the airship for Grimoire Heart was. "Boys help mop up, I'm gonna give our friends a lift." , I say to Kyo and Tai who nod as I pull up my last jade key.

"Open gate of the Dragon Akira!", I shout as the dragon appears again in full size as I get on him "We need a pick up and your armor is stronger than Sky's feathers incase there's fire."

He nods as we take off as we fly towards the ship at full speed and are able to arrive as the ship is going down and I see the others at the edge.

"Kess!", Shouts my cousin as I nod and they hop on so we can land safely as we watch the left overs from the guild land.

Upon landing we all return to camp were Wendy starts healing and patching people up until Erza decides to help.  
Freya and Loke of course pop up so Freya can help and Loke can check on me.

"I was so worried earlier when Akira said you fainted but I still needed to recharge.", he says as he inspects me kneeling while Freya does her magic.

"I was too, but I have a feeling it's not over yet Loke.", I say looking in his eyes.

"Then I'll stay with you until the end.", he says looking in my eyes.

"Loke you should be in the spirit world recovering!", Lucy yells at him as he looks and smirks.

"She's still mad cause Capricorn said she's to heavy.", I say chuckling as he caresses my face.

"All done mine kinder, I'll be back if you need me.", Freya says going back.

"We need to be alone for a few.", he says echoing my thoughts "It's been a long day and if what your saying comes"

"Lets go find a spot.", I say standing as he takes my arm to help me up "There was a great waterfall a little ways away since Lucy and Cana are going to the hot springs."

"You don't have to tell me twice.", he says with a wink lifting me bridal style. After many hours alone with my zodiac husband in and at the waterfall we finally headed back. We were cleaner, and more relaxed as we neared camp when I heard it. The roar from my vision. "

"Loke.", I say as the master yells for us to run and we do him gripping onto my hand as the master tries to hold the large black dragon off. "Loke your not ready for a battle!"

"I won't leave your side while I have energy and your not safe!", he says but its short as it's soon decided we head to help save the master and we do. We battled the dragon giving him the best of what I had left being I'm to drained to call Akira. Loke stayed at my side as we fought and I called Thor but none of our attacks are scratching it.

It was decided we needed to give our remaining energy to the script mages to shield us from the blast.  
We circled up and held hands as the dragon's blast came at us and Levi and Reed cast there spell. Using my link with Loke I sent him a last message in case we didn't make it out.

Loke's p.o.v.

"I love you.", I heard in my head through the link as the blast sent me to the spirit world through my gate.

"Kess!", I shouted to the air as I felt her magic surge and it was like her mind was dormant but somewhere, somehow her magic was alive. I wanted to open my gate through her or Lucy but neither would open effectively trapping me in the spirit world.

"We may be separated but I'll find my way back to you.", her words rang in my head of the day she had the vision and told me.

But for now my baby was gone. In the spirit world it was like a limbo, and time passes slower here then there.  
I thought of our last hours before the attack at the waterfall. I was glad I'd gone to be with her, as she had surrendered to the moment.  
I remembered how she felt, and tasted. How she smelt and looked. And how she looked at me, how she held onto me. How she let me in our link and we could feel everything each other felt.

For what felt like a long time since she was gone I dwelt on that not leaving my apartment. Only to try my gate. It was 7 years in the human world according to the other Zodiac. I was just getting out of the shower when I felt her consciousness start to resurface as if she was groggy and waking. At that moment my heart jumped as I felt her surface in my mind.

"She's alive!" , I shout running out only in a t-shirt and shorts as I opened my gate and there was Tenrou as a few of our mates were all over our reviving guild mates.

"Kess!", I shout as she looks up at me from within a crater and scoop her up into my arms burying my face into her neck.

"Loke?", she says.

"I missed you.", I say as she hugs back.


	24. Return Rave

Kess's p.o.v.

Apparently I learned that day that I'd been in a deep magical sleep for seven years. So my vision proved true.  
There was a big battle and I was away from Loke for a long time. As soon as I woke he arrived on the island and was embracing me. He greeted the others returned to my side quickly and at all times had a hand somewhere on me. Including on the boat.

Lucy encouraged him to go rest repeatedly but he insisted he was making sure I didn't vanish again. On our way back we were caught up on what had been happening to our guild and how we had moved and been abused at the hands of the Twilight Ogre guild. Which on arrival at the guild were harassing it and about to seriously hurt Romeo.

So we took out the trash and as a guild we celebrated because our love ones missed us in the guild. After catching up at the guild many members who'd gone to Tenrou found them selves owing a ton in rent money. As I left the guild with Loke to research a new apartment he wound up taking me to the spirit world first. There I was reunited with my spirit's whom all had missed me and greeted me with warm hugs, and a big party.

It made sense since before Fairy Tail they were my only family. After the party I was brought back to Loke's spirit world place where we spent the rest of he evening and the entire day after catching up. Well when we were actually talking which wasn't much. Loke kept going on about how it'd been to long even for him as a spirit to get his hands on me again.

When I finally returned to the human world you could say my legs were a bit sore and when I ran into Lucy I learned I'd been gone three weeks. Ah I love spirit world time differences. I also learned that my Uncle passed. I hugged Lucy but kept my mouth shut. Face it me and Uncle didn't get along or see eye to eye. But I know Lucy loved him and I wasn't gonna belittle her grieving.

Now I'm wandering through a town separated from the others somehow as I look for my team I'm with and for the evil witch lady who has caused a ruckus in the casino. It's funny cause the description could be Erza, the only mate not with us. She loves to where Heart Cruze brand clothes. I pull my Leo Zodiac tank top a little as I walk around in my jean shorts and sneakers.

After some annoyance I decide to head to the Casino. I mean the crazy chick was bound to return there. I get to the Casino and enter just as a hole blasts through the roof and I have to dodge as Natsu and a silver haired guy with the same hair style and a huge sword battling it out.

Now the opponent who until I know his name with be "Silver" cause of his pretty hair seems to be yelling at Natsu about how he won't get his friend. I watch as I try to decide how to break them up before they break the casino. I have a feeling there's a misunderstanding.  
Haru's similar to Natsu in that he feels friendly as I read his heart. He cares greatly for his friend whom Natsu thinks may be the culprit.

Soon my cousin and another girl, that matches the description come running in with Happy, and a giant jelly thing, "Lucy!", I call happily until I hear a crash and there's Erza. Sure enough in what she's wearing she also matches the description only the culprit is Erza. She has pounded greatly both Natsu and Silver whom I now know is called Haru.

Lucy in her upset state scolds Erza and Jelly boy offers a pervy hug only to get one against Erza's breastplate as we try to make the boys make up. Suddenly there's a larger blast as a giant slot machine enters and attacks us.

The boys of course argue as to what it is, only for it to be that stupid staff from the Oracion Seis, inside it. Soon we're surrounded by giant casino token monsters and the guys chase the slot machine as we begin to battle the coin monsters.

Turns out "Ellie " can fight, and we meaning her, me and Erza begin beating the monsters as we battle.

"As fun as this is Open gate of the Tiger and the Cat Tai and Kyo!", I shout as two of my feline spirits come forth.

"What up.", they say as they begin fighting with us.

"The city is full of these things, help us cream them!", I say as I kick another as they nod and get to work.  
I turn as that thing fires a ray at my cousin and Ellie so I run after them and yelp as a large blast hits me in the back.

Luckily I think i'm ok.

"Are you ok Kess?", my cousin asks checking me for injuries.

"Ya, it didn't do anything?", I say as I look up at the insane slot machine.

"Wanna bet?", it says as it pulls the arm and I realize what happened and he echoes "stolen bra and panty raid bonus!"

"That creep he's dead!", I say wide eyed as I stand up irritated giving him a deadly glare as Loke's gate blasts open and an angrier Celestial spirit appears.

"You pervert I'll teach you to mess with what's mine!", the leader of the Zodiac practically roars as he takes his jacket off and wraps it around me to cover my lack of a bra. Soon he's attacking the creature with Natsu and Haru.

"Kess are you ok?", Haru asks

"He stole her", Elle starts and Lucy covers her mouth.

"Just help Loke and Natsu rip him apart!", I say irritated as I watch the three boys battle.

"I hope there ok.", Lucy says.

"They'll be good and beat them cause there our heroes.", she says smiling

"Hai", Lucy answers.

"Turn him into stardust babe!", I shout loudly.

"Kess what did Loke mean by your his and how did he know what happened.", Lucy asks.

"It's a long story cuz, but me and Loke have a mind link and I'm his mate.", I say as her eyes widen.

"Your his what!", she says grabbing and shaking me.

"Hey cut that out, you know it doesn't feel good to have that happen with no bra.", I say annoyed with a pout.

"Besides everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to tell you.", I say as the guys toast the large pervy slot machine and soon Loke's at my side and Tai and Kyo return.

"This won't due, can't have anyone else see you without your undergarments milady.", Loke say as he drags me through the gate quickly.

"Bye guys see ya later!", I call as I quickly change and let him scent mark me to calm him down before we exit to where my reunited group and Haru and Ellie's group are parting ways and we exchange goodbyes. Loke wouldn't let go of me the whole time due to feeling extra possessive due to the stolen undergarment thing.

Loke's p.o.v.

I watched as my Kess slept curled up to me as I promised myself that if anyone did anything pervy to her that wasn't me again they'd be in a world of pain. She's the bride of the leader of the Zodiac, and any who dare touch her should fear my wrath. Cause I am an animal spirit and quite a bit possessive.


	25. The clock

Kess p.o.v.

I woke slowly as the light peered in and could here Warren's voice from my communications lacrima in my bag calling me. I groaned and snuggled closer to the Lion spirit sharing my bed who let out a chuckle as I try to ignore it.  
"If you let me go, I can get it for you, and we can return to cuddling while you answer.", he says teasingly.

I think about it debatingly since I'd had a long week. I'd been on a long job and just completed it as well as reestablishing, multiple contacts for my family being the last surviving member. So saying I was tired was understating. It had been Loke's idea to get a room at a resort and enjoy some rest and recreation.

"Fine but after we should order some room service.", I say pouting as I look up into his eyes from my spot.

"Anything for you my princess.", he says as he disentangles from me and grabs my lacrima quickly returning it to me and as I make my call he contacts room service.

"Alright Warren what did you want?", I say sitting up wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I had questions about your cousin Michelle.", he says as I rack my brain.

"Warren my only living relative is Lucy. I don't have a cousin Michelle.", I reply wondering what he's smoking.

"Well she says she's you and Lucy's cousin and just showed up out of the blue one day with the hand from the Infinity clock.", he says.

"Nope no cousins named Mich... Wait did you say the Infinity clock? Please tell me you had Gajeel eat it. ", I ask as I sit up more alert as Loke sits down by me.

"So you've heard of the clock?", Macao asks.

"Yes, and I know about the stupid children's book about it. If any pieces are found they should be destroyed so it can never see day light.", I say firmly.

"Well unfortunately it's assembled and the Oracion Seis has stolen the clock from us. We're currently sending teams to the cathedrals that the Seis are attacking. Actually Gray and Freed are going to one near where you are.", Warren says.

"Gray and Freed, what crackhead thought that was a good idea?", I ask.

"Why Cana, and her cards.", Makarov says.

"Sir that's a horrible pairing and If the other teams are half as bad you should see if Cana's feeling ok.", I say.  
But just to be safe I'll head to the cathedral. Unlike my friends I know what's being hidden there. I guess you could say Neville is a deceased great uncle.

"I'll finish up here check on Gray and Freed then return to the guild.", I say.

"One thing Kess are you sure you don't know a Michelle Lobster?", Macao asks.

"Macao the only Michelle Lobster I ever knew was a doll that Lucy used o play with.", I say getting a bad feeling.  
After I release the lacrima I look up at Loke.

"So what's the infinity clock?", he asks as I open up the mind link and give him everything I know about it.  
From what it really is, to why it's dangerous as I lean my forehead on him. I do this so he'll realize how dangerous the clock is as he strokes my hair.

Several hours later I arrive at the Cathedral just as Gray and Freed do.

"Kess what are you doing here.", Gray says as I survey the knights and spot Angel.

"I'm here to protect what she's after in that cathedral.", I say approaching the two men as I step between them.

"Ya she's my Angel and I'm here to protect her.", says an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Please let that not be him.", I say face palming.

"Kessy poo, it's you. You left me at the alter!", shouts the stalkerish knight as I shriek and hide behind Freed.

"Ms. Kess you were engaged to him?", Freed asks.

"Only in his dreams. He stalked me. ", I say " Once he hand cuffed himself to me and I almost sawed my arm off to get away."

"But I saw you naked?", he says grabbing my hands which I yank away as I backhand him.

"You let him see you naked. What will Loke think?", Gray says.

"You followed me into a fitting room stall!", I shout red faced.

"What a pervert. Such a stalker", Freed says.

"But we're gonna get married!", he says as I look horrified at him "Well now that I found you again"

"Over my dead body!", comes an angry growl as I'm pulled backward into what I realize is Loke's chest while I mouth to Gray to take Angel. Cause this is gonna be awhile.

"Drop my fiancé.", shouts Dan as Loke growls

"She's mine. And I'll fight who ever I have to!", Loke says covered in his own flames as the pair glares at each other.

Gray and Freed hurry to take on Angel as she calls forth Angels while Loke moves me behind him and he and Dan begin there testosterone fueled fight. I try to dodge as several lances come my way but unfortunately I'm shrank.

"Kessy poo your adorably pint sized.", he says as Loke growls

"Regulas grant me your power!, he shouts as he attacks Dan covered in flames "You'll fix her and get marrying my princess out of your head."

"No way, she needs a real man. And I lost her once, in fact she looks like my ex Lulu that is gonna get arrested. Actually I'm supposed to arrest Kess on sight too, but I didn't realize it was my Kessy poo.", Dan rambles "She's so cute tiny"

"Ya she's cute, but your not taking her anywhere.", Loke says "And stop calling my wife Kessy poo! "As I spot Angel pulling out the weapon for removing a body link.

"No the celestial mage!", I shout coming out as a squeak but she hits the poor guy and the curse takes over him.  
Dan looks horrified as Loke yanks his lance away and walks to me where he crouches. "We couldn't save the mage, but I'm not gonna leave my wife in doll size." he says touching me as I get big again.

"Well Dan, arrest her, that way if Michelle fails we still have a celestial mage.", Angel says making my eyes widen.

"Not happening!", I shout as I pull out a Jade key as Gray and Freed stand with me.  
"Your not taking Kess anywhere!", Gray shouts

"Open gate of the Dragon, Akira ! There's no way I'm going with you guys alive! I know what happens to the mage attached to it!", I shout as Akira appears in all his glory behind me.

"And you'll find that you'll be dealing with two Zodiac leaders. No one is taking my keyholder!", Akira says an edge to his voice before he lets out a roar as Loke steps in front of me protectively.

Soon Loke, Akira, Gray, and Freed are all battling Angel's well giant angel.

"Akira smash that giant cupie doll!", I yell as he smirks reptile like as I'm on his back. His insistence.  
Although Angel looks bored.

"Well it looks like they got Lucy. Guess we don't need Kess lets go.", she says leaving as my eyes widen in horror.

"Give me back my cousin you psycho!", I shout as I pull my sword angrily.  
"Kess no!", Loke yells as I jump to the ground from the dragon and he wraps his arms around me as Angel leaves.

"I promise you, we'll get her back babe. But I can't let her take you." as he hangs onto me.

Loke's p.o.v.

After Angel left Akira gave us a lift to Fairy Tail. I held onto my shocked bride as we go there. As soon as the others began talking about a plan to get Lucy back, she was back to her old self but she held my hand as she talked as if it was her lifeline.

Luckily Blue Pegasus arrived and we were gonna be able to ride Christina to the clock.  
On our way out I pulled Kess to me, "Kess what would of happened to you if you were attatched to the clock?", I ask as her eyes meet mine.

"If we don't save Lucy, she'll be absorbed into the clock, and in essence become the clock and no longer exist. No one will remember she was around.", she says her eyes glossy.


	26. The clock ends and the party

Kess's p.o.v.

I flew with Akira breaking chains for the infinity castle. I'd called all my battle spirits hoping to stop my cousin from merging. My spirits in attempt to distract me were making a competition of busting the chains. It was all I could do to stay sane. Tai had brought me a new Katana, that had a magical blade, similar to Lucy's whip from Virgo, which was a big help since it went through metal.

For every ten we cut it seemed there were dozens more when I heard my cousin scream making me freeze despite the dizziness setting in on me. We were to late she's part of the clock as my brain worked a mile a minute as my heart wanted to stop. Warren contacted all of us about Lucy focusing the spell to save the mages, stop the spell and destroy the clock. But it might send her flying.

In true Fairy Tail fashion Lucy decides to take the risk and begins to focus the spell turning the clock ahead on the mages as Loke picks me up as it begins to break, "You my dear are getting low on energy for you to stand.", he says teasingly.

"I know I haven't been able to train while I was asleep. My training got seven years behind.", I say tiredly as a giant Octopus with my guildmates on it arrives.

"Is she ok?", Gray asks.

"Ya she's just dangerously low on magic energy. She called any spirit who could break a chain. And she still hadn't rested long from earlier.", Loke says as the clock pieces start flying and he hops with me on as my other spirits return to the magic world.

"Don't you need a rest yourself?", Erza asks.

"No not yet. I've got longer cause Kess wears my ring. I can stay as long as she needs me.", he says with a grin as we pick up Natsu.

"Where's my cousin.", I ask upset leaning on Loke exhausted.

"She's out there some where. We won't give up.", Gray says "We'll find her."

"Hey I smell her!", Natsu shouts as I start to fall asleep against Loke from overuse.

"Rest, I'm here. ", Loke whispers in my ear. When I came to Loke was still carrying me and we had arrived at the guild. "Feel better?"

"Ya a little.", I reply smirking up at him as I hear my cousin giggling tiredly as Natsu carries her. "I need to train harder, If I hadn't been asleep those seven years..."

"We've got plenty of time to train, and you'll get there. ", He says "I can even take you to the spirit world to train and then it won't feel so taxing on your body so you can train longer."

"I'd like that.", I say.

Soon we begin to celebrate the clock's destruction and our return with a living Lucy.  
To our surprise we're joined by the Zentopia Legion Corps.

Which means my former stalker is talking my ear off, And Loke is acting possessive. By possessive I mean I'm in his lap as Loke glares death daggers at Dan and won't let go of me.  
"My dear Kessy pooh I'm so sorry you had to go so long without me. But I found a better woman and will forever love my Erzy werzie", Dan says finally.

"One Erza is not better than "My" Kess. Scarier Yes, but not better than my Lady.", Loke says with a slight growl making me blush.

"Um Loke are you gonna go back and put my cousin down at all?", Lucy asks.

"Not as long as he's here.", he says glaring at Dan as the pair get into a glaring match.  
Soon luckily after a creepy smile from there leader they go on there way.

Loke's p.o.v.

A few days later I brought Kess into the spirit world so she could train unbothered. My ring makes it so she can do this and she's in spirit world clothes. Kess has trained hard as soon as she got here and being here increases things faster for her due to my bond and energy fusing with hers. It be different if she was as she was before we'd bonded. It also helps her magic stores are larger because she's had her second origin opened long ago by Akira. She says it was incredibly painful.

I watch as she trains her heart out as she always did before as my heart warms to watch her, more so to train with her. The better part of being here is it helps her recover her magic faster while with me due to the celestial energy in her now.

Mate's are always stronger together.  
After a couple days we return to the guild together as there in a big argument about some games coming up which results in my Kess being forced to pack and get dragged to a beach for training. Although my lovely being the smart woman she is saw the beach laughed and took some time for fun.

"Tag your it Loke catch me if you can?", she says flirty running for the water in her swim suit as Jet and a guy I don't recognize wine about needing to train. I being a smart husband chase after her as she giggles and squeals when I catch and spin her. I just hadn't told her about the Spirit King's party yet.  
Wait till she finds out. Eventually things calm down and she sits and begins to train her telekinetics lifting large or small items with her mind and moving them.

I have to say my wife is pretty impressive as she practices when Virgo pops up under Lucy claiming the spirit world is in danger and tosses spirit world clothes at everyone. Kess gives me a skeptical look when we go over. Upon arrival we're greeted with the surprise party for Lucy, since we'd already celebrated with Kess.

"Loke did you know?", Kess asks as she leans into me as we sit on cushions later.

"Of course I did.", I say smirking as she grins at me.

"You sneaky devil. Now how should I punish you for that?", she says teasingly.

"Oh I can think of a few ways." I say glancing down at her making her blush before she playfully punches me. "So are you hoping to make the team?"

"If I do I do. If I don't I don't. I'm not really that worried. Besides Team Natsu will be fine if they get picked without me.", she says leaning back her back on my lap. "Besides That's a lot of extra pull on you being if me and cuz made it your both of our spirits. Well your more mine, but still"

"Is that a smirk on my lady's face?", I ask as her eyes twinkle looking up at me.

"Maybe.", she says teasingly as she reaches up to play with my hair as I lean over "But I wanna see the look on there faces when they realize the difference in spirit world time."

"That will be amusing babe.", I say kissing her forehead. 


End file.
